Devil armed Shinji
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Summery is inside and the pairing is Shinji x Asuka.
1. Chapter 1

Devil Armed Shinji

ESKK: hey it's me this came to me out of nowhere that and I lost my flash drive that has most of my stories in them. So if any of you are ticked that I haven't updated the piss off.

Summary: What if Shinji witness his teachers death at the hands of a demon and suffers the loss of his right arm only to be saved by a devil who gives Shinji a new arm along with training. On that day Demon Hunter Shinji was born.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Demon/angel speech,"**

"_**Demon/angel thought,"**_

"Communications/messages,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion just the devil arm and potentially some OC's, and I don't own anything that shows refrence to Devil May Cry I only read the mange a few years ago before my parents made me sell it so the memories fuzzy.

*insert anime opening for Devil May Cry

(Start)

A young Shinji Ikari was huddled at the wall as he was scared out of his wits. In front of him was his teacher dead in a pool of his own blood. The demon was coming closer to him as he had a look in its demonic slit eyes that looked like the kind for hunger.

Shinji tried to run but the beast came upon him and bit into his right arm before tearing it right off as blood spewed out in bucket loads. All the while Shinji was screaming in pure agony as he just had a limb ripped off. The Demon was devouring it before it was about to go for a second bite. But when it was about to kill Shinji the monster was stabbed through the gut and cut in half.

Everything was getting blurry as Shinji started to pass out but all he saw was a man in priest clothing wielding a sword that had a black blade. The man smiled a kind gentle smile as he picked him up and got him out of there.

(Later at a church)

Shinji woke up in a soft bed in what he assumed was some kind of Church. Then everything from the night before came back to Shinji as he remembered the monster that ate his arm. Shinji brought something to block the light from the window which by habit it was his right arm.

Then Shinji saw his right arm up to his elbow was covered in bandages. Heck it even covered his fingers individually allowing his arm freedom of movement. But what caught Shinji's attention was the Rosary that had the holy cross hanging from it wrapped around his arm.

It was then that Shinji heard the door open and saw an old man dressed as a holy priest with glasses that allows him to read, entered the room. "Ah good to see your awake young man," he said with joy that the boy he saved was ok.

"Why did you help me and how did you fix my arm?" the shy boy asked.

"Well I helped because that demon was killing for its own sick pleasure and I couldn't let you die," he said as he walked to a seat and sat next to Shinji's bed. "As for fixing your arm I didn't fix it because I couldn't so I did the next best thing I replaced it," the old priest said as Shinji looked at his "new," arm.

"Then why is it covered in bandages and what's with the Rosary sir," Shinji asked not understanding why his new arm was covered in bandages.

"Well believe it or not that arm used to belong to a powerful devil who betrayed his own kind to protect humanity," the father of the Church said.

"Are you part of a cult?" Shinji asked worried that he got himself into a big mess.

"No I believe in God and this is a catholic church," the priest said removing the worry from Shinji. "But don't remove the rosary because it's the only thing keeping that power in check," the father said as Shinji wondered if he could actually be strong now.

"Ok sir," Shinji replied as he was hungry.

"Well you rest for now I'll have sister Shizune bring you some food in a minute," the father said as he got up and walked out of the room letting Shinji rest.

Shinji looked at his bandaged right arm that had a rosary wrapped around the wrist. He wondered what his new arm looked like under the bandages and wondered what powers it had. An hour later a nun walked in carrying a tray of food. "Are you sister Shizune?" the shy boy asked.

The young nun looked no older than 18 at youngest she could be 17. She smiled and nodded as she gave Shinji a tray of food before he thanked her and started eating.

"So Shinji I heard that your father abandoned you," Shizune said as Shinji looked creep out.

"How did you?" he asked but Shizune intervened.

"You talk in your sleep," she said as Shinji calmed down. "You know Father Taiyou has seen that demons have been of the rise lately and decided to start a Demon Hunting business," Shizune said as Shinji listened.

"But he never got the chance to begin it?" he said as Shizune nodded. This got Shinji thinking maybe if he could hunt down these demons and devils no one else would have to be killed by these monsters. "Sister Shizune I'll start father Taiyou's demon hunting business," Shinji said as Shizune was surprised at this action.

(9 years later)

As the years progressed Shinji became more confident and took up sword play and using twin pistols that had long barrels. The sword was a broadsword that had two separate sides one was of a skeleton with horns while the other was of an angel with a kind smile on her face. Shinji named his pistols Yui and Shizune while he named his sword Ragnarock. Shinji also took to working out and getting stronger as well as saving up money from all the demon hunting jobs he took along with some side jobs here and there.

But appearance wise Shinji had a red leather cloak, black shirt with strap on the front, black baggy pants that were stuffed into a pair of Combat boots that straps were fastened, his two pistols were hanging from his hips which was hidden by his cloak, as the broadsword was hanging from his back but he doesn't carry it around in public. Shinji also took to purchasing a motorcycle that he rides around on and to chase down his targets.

Shinji also was able to chase down demons that needed to be killed and he got paid handsomely for it but he put the money in a bank account that the father who abandoned him couldn't touch at all. So bottom line Shinji has become a successful demon hunter as the low ranking ones feared him.

Recently Shinji took up playing an instrument called a Guitar. It was much better than the Cello that his teacher tried to get him to learn how to play.

(Begin in front of a church)

Shinji who was now 14 was getting off his bike as he was entering the place he called home for a long time. He entered and found the place oddly quiet. He entered through the big double doors and found that there was no one here.

Shinji went into the back room and found Father Taiyou and sister Shizune sitting on a table. "What's wrong father Taiyou?" the demon hunter asked.

"Shinji we just received a letter from your father and well he wants you to come to Tokyo-3," Taiyou said in his old grandfatherly voice.

"Let me guess he won't take no for an answer," Shinji said not all that really surprised at that fact.

"Unfortunately," Shizune said as Shinji nodded and went to pack.

"Oh and Shinji," father Taiyou called.

"Yeah," Shinji answered in his calm tone.

"Only remove the Rosary when you absolutely have too," he said before Shinji nodded.

(The next day)

Shinji made a quick stop to the bank to have all his funds transferred to Tokyo-3's banks and said to only allow access to him he also made a quick withdraw from his account so he wouldn't have to ride couch class and be able to ride business class. After all that was taken care of Shinji went to the train station and took a bullet train to Tokyo-3.

(On the train)

Shinji was fingering to Rosary that was wrapped around his bandage arm as he remember all of his demon hunting. How the first few times he was terrified but still faced that fear head on. The old Shinji would have run away but he was a different Shinji Ikari. Shinji decided to make a quick phone call to Tokyo-3 to inform his father that he would be arriving early.

He took out his cell phone and dialed in the number before someone picked up. "Hello this is Ikari," the cold stone voice of Gendo said.

"Hello father it's me I just want to inform you that I will be in Tokyo-3 a day early and I expect the one who's going to pick me up to be there ok," Shinji said before he hung up.

(Later at Tokyo-3 a day before the 3rd angel attacked)

Shinji arrived at the crowded Tokyo-3 train station as he looked for his ride to NERV. He noticed in the shadows some demons planning something but Shinji chose to wait as he had important stuff to do.

He already retrieved his bagged and any other valuables and he was free to go wait for this Misato. He took out the picture that was sent to him as it showed the woman with dark violet hair, in a skimpy shirt that was a bit big on her if the shirt giving a good view of her breast showing wasn't an indication as it had arrows pointed at said breasts saying: "Pay attention."

Shinji only sighed in frustration as he waited is wasn't until he saw the woman in question looking through the crowed for him. Shinji picked up his bags his Guitar case, and another case that was long before walking to Misato. When he got to her he decided to speak. "Excuse me are you Katsuragi Misato?" the young demon hunter asked.

Misato turned around and saw Shinji realizing that this was the Shinji Ikari she was looking for. Yeah are you Shinji Ikari?" she asked back before Shinji nodded. This was not how she expected Shinji to be she expected him to be the normal cute school boy not a badass bad boy.

That was when they heard a scream of terror. Misato already had her pistol on her waist as she was expecting some thug but what she got was something not of this world. The creature looked like the very definition of a Hell hound as it was attacking some incessant bystanders. It was then that another one appeared followed by what seemed to be Oni before a fat hellish demon that looked like a torture master appeared who seemed to be leading them.

Shinji didn't look all that impressed as the look in his eyes said he seen something like this before. Shinji dropped his back and open a long case that held his sword Ragnarock he took it out with its holster before strapping it onto his back.

"Misato take these people to safety now," Shinji ordered at he took out his two pistols Yui and Shizune and had them at the ready.

"Look Shinji I need to get you to NERV in one piece not torn to shreds by these things," Misato said referring to the demons.

"Hey I handle stuff like this on a daily basses so you can either step aside and get these people out of here or you can get killed by one," Shinji said before he pointed Yui at a Misato before pulling the trigger and hitting not Misato but a Hell hound that was about to jump her.

"Ok I see your point," Misato said as she was about to get the people out of here. "Oh and two more things," she said catching Shinji's attention. "Save some for me and just don't die," she said as Shinji smirked.

"The first one I'm not making any promises but the second one should be easy enough," Shinji said as he ran and started shooting the Hell hounds and Oni left and right. The Oni, were easy to hit as they relied on brute force and close courter combat. The Hell hounds were a bit tricky as they were fast and relied on close courter combat.

Shinji was kicking butt as he kept shooting Shinji then hid behind a pillar so he could reload. When he looked to his left he saw nothing but when he looked to his right he saw a new set of demons: skeletons wearing armor that seem to be for protection wielding guns which took notice to him and started shooting. Shinji went back to hiding behind the pillar before he prepared to pull an epic move. It was then that Shinji jumped from his hiding spot while shooting his pistols hitting each skeletal gunman as he flew through the air. He then landed on another spot to take cover as the skeletons fell down dead. (AN: sorry couldn't resist)

Shinji then put his guns away as he saw the torture master coming at him. Shinji took out his broadsword Ragnarock and had it ready for battle. "Ok you fat ugly demons come and get some!" he yelled as he went charging at the executioner it went straight for using its whip but Shinji cut it into pieces before he stabbed the demon through the heard instantly killing it. As Shinji put his broad sword away he didn't notice the hell hound coming for a sneak attack before it was too late. When it pounced it got shot mid pounce as Shinji looked to see who shot it. He saw it was Misato as she had a smirk on her face.

"We're even," she said as Shinji went to get his stuff which surprisingly got out undamaged.

(Later at NERV)

Shinji arrived at NERV HQ with his broadsword back in its case again as he looked around. "So my bastard of a father wants to see me?" he asked Misato as he really didn't care what his father wanted him for.

"You don't get along with your father well do you?" she asked.

"Not sense I was four," he said not caring much.

It was then that Misato noticed the bandages on Shinji's right arm. "Why is your arm covered in bandages?" the Major asked.

"It's a long story I don't want to talk about," Shinji said dropping the conversation.

They soon arrived at Gendo's office which Misato decided to wait for him outside. Shinji entered the office and found Gendo sitting on his chair with the sub-commander next to him. "It's been a while Shinji," Gendo said as Shinji kept an exact replica of Gendo's cold stare.

"Ok father I'm here now what did you want me here for?" Shinji demanded as he really didn't want to have to deal with him again.

"I have a use for you," Gendo said before Shinji turned around and started to walk away.

"Sorry father but I don't need you anymore as I have better stuff to do then be your pawn," Shinji said as he walked away.

"You would doom the world!" Gendo said as Shinji stopped.

"What do you mean doom the world?" Shinji asked which Gendo has now got Shinji in his reach.

"We are going to be attacked by a beings designated at the Angels," Gendo said as he walked over to Shinji. "You see they are the size of skyscrapers so we have developed a weapon that can defeat them," Gendo said as Shinji had a question.

"And what would that be?" the demon hunter asked.

"The synthetic life form known as Evangelion," Gendo said before Shinji started walking away and was upon the door.

"Not interested," he said as he was getting his hands on the door.

"Our only other pilot here is seriously injured," Gendo said as Shinji took out his was really tempted to take out his pistol and shoot a few holes into his father.

"Don't you have any other spares?" Shinji asked as his hand was on the knob.

"Yes but she is in Germany," Gendo said as this got Shinji thinking.

"Find I'll pilot but no funny business and if it in any way gets in the way of my other obligations and duties I'll ether kill you or make sure this Evangelion is unusable," Shinji said as he left the room to get his living arrangements.

(Later with Shinji after he found his living arrangements with Misato)

Shinji was at Misato's apartment as he was already going out. "Uh where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," he said.

"At this time?" she asked confused.

"Yes," Shinji said as he walked out the door and arrived at downtown Tokyo-3.

Shinji was looking for something and this something was important. He eventually arrived at a shop with two floors and a basement and it was for sell not for rent but actually for sell. If gave Shinji an idea as someone really wanted to sell this place. Shinji took out his cell phone and called the person selling it and left a message saying he was interested in buying the place.

Thus this marked the first day Shinji starts his demon hunting business in Tokyo-3.

(TBC)

ESKK: yeah I know I need to stop doing stuff like this but the idea just came to me ok. Anyway what do you think of Shinji have a demon arm. Tell me as you R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Armed Shinji

ESKK: hey it me with another chapter of an epic demon hunting Shinji. Now so far I got a few favorites but we can do better now on to the story.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Demon/angel speech,"**

"_**Demon/angel thought,"**_

"Communications/messages,"

(Scene Change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything that might appear from Devil May Cry.

*Insert anime opening theme of Devil May Cry

(Start)

Shinji was just leaving a realtors office as he sealed the deal for his new shop and that Shinji will handle everything from then on. Shinji then took out his phone and called in a few favors from friends who owe him a couple a favors. Shinji called a construction company who can start renovating the second floor into a dojo, while Shinji still needed to call someone to deliver his bike to the city. Then there was also the fact that he needed a security system to keep intruders out as well as try and advertise his demon hunting business after all everyone has seen demons on the rise lately and lots of people are bound to notice. Shinji already had the perfect name for his shop: Cruel Angel's Thesis.

Last night Shinji came home late as he had to get those section 2 agents off his tail as he wanted his business to stay his business. But when he arrived home he found that Misato was already asleep giving Shinji excellent time to clean her place up. So now we find Shinji walking to NERV to get his measurements for a plug suit as he didn't know why they didn't ask for them when he first arrived. Shinji stopped at a nearby flower shop and picked up a bouquet the injured pilot as he only saw her once as he was only leaving to get his living arrangements.

Shinji arrived at the NERV hospital and asked for Ayanami Rei's room. As he walked through the halls he saw that there was security camera's posted and certain areas but Shinji would question that later. Shinji soon arrived at room 515 and found Rei lying on the bed.

This did not go unnoticed by the blue haired occupant who also had red eyes. She stared at Shinji with a cold expressionless face. Shinji walked over to the side of her bed grabbed a chair and sat down. "How are you feeling?" he asked in his lone wolf attitude as he putted the bouquet of flowers next to Rei's bed.

"I am healing as scheduled but I am unaware as of your identity," Rei said as she looked at Shinji with her expressionless face.

"I am Ikari Shinji I'm a demon hunter," Shinji said as he showed his broad sword that was in his case and his guns that were hanging from his waist.

"I am Ayanami Rei and what is this profession you call Demon Hunting," Rei ask curios as to what is a demon hunter.

"Well a lot of people don't know this but almost immediately after Second Impact these creatures started to appear all of them wielding other worldly powers, we were able to figure out that the impossible had happen. Second Impact had open a small tear between earth and hell allowing demons of all kinds to slip through but it's always at different locations," Shinji explained as he went on into a long explanation about the different types of demons and the trouble they cause.

"So why do you hunt these Demons?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I have my reasons," Shinji said as he got up. "Well I'll take my leave now because I have business to attend to," Shinji said as he was about to leave.

"Ikari-san why is your right arm covered in bandages?" the albino asked.

Shinji remained quiet for a few minutes before speaking. "It's a long story I don't want to go into," Shinji said before he exited the door.

(Later at the shop)

Shinji was thankful he had such great contacts as his shop was ready for business. He still needed to wait for the training robots to arrive but until then he would have to be patient. Shinji looked at the big signs that said: Cruel Angels Thesis. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride from seeing his accomplishment in his ambition. Now he needed to advertise his demon hunting business and sense demons have been popping out of the wood work it shouldn't be that hard to get a bite.

What Shinji failed to notice was that a certain Major was sneaking up on the young Demon Hunter ready to scare him until she saw the shop he was looking at.

"Hey Shinji what are you staring at?" she asked.

"My demon hunting shop," Shinji said as this surprised Misato.

"Wait your saying that those things that attacked the train station were demons," she asked.

"Yea straight from hell," Shinji said as Misato realized something.

"Wait Shinji how are you going to advertise this business?" the Major asked.

"Uh I'm still trying to figure that out," Shinji said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well then I can help but it would interfere with my duties at NERV," Misato teased as Shinji didn't pay attention.

"I can do this on my own it's my burden to carry," Shinji said as Misato wonders why he's so distant from everyone.

"You know you can't shoulder the world's burdens on your own," Misato said as Shinji stared the shop.

"Yeah but I can try," Shinji said as he walked in to start preparing it for the "grand," opening.

(Later at NERV)

Shinji now wearing a Plug suit was preparing to face an angel. He left his weapons with Misato as she was the only one he trusted with those weapons.

Shinji said that the rosary stays on him as he did cut off the right sleeve up to his elbow. Ritsuko a faux blond that Shinji met when he arrived at NERV the prior day was going to say no because the rosary could mess up the synch but Gendo allowed it.

The EVA was the launched into battle as it was night time and the Angel has finished regenerating from the N2 strike.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Ok remember Shinji the EVA responds to your thought so make it move like you would move your own body," Ritsuko explained as Shinji nodded to the camera.

(In the battle field)

Shinji didn't look all that impressed as he looked at the angel. He decided to make the first move and charge at the angel with only a progressive knife out ready to stab its core. The angel extended it AT-field. Shinji also extended his AT-field as both hexagons collided. It took a few minutes but inevitably the two AT-fields cancelled each other out before Shinji used his progressive knife and stabbed the angel's core and twisted it killing the angel.

"Angel eliminated," Shinji said before he made the EVA walk over to the entrance to NERV.

(In Terminal Dogma)

Everyone was surprised at how Shinji took on an angel with trains position as it all took only 10 seconds to beat it. _"This does not abide by the scenario,"_ Gendo thought as he needed to make some revisions to his scenario.

(Later as Shinji got his weapons back from Misato)

Shinji was on his way to the exit of the locker room until he heard the alarms go off. Shinji heard them say that some kind of creature is on a killing spree as it was highly dangerous and to avoid at all times if you don't have a weapon. "Shinji could already tell it was a demon and went to go hunt it down and make sure if goes back to hell.

(Meanwhile in the halls near the command center)

A monster was tearing through section 2 agents like they weren't even there. With them being torn to shreds and devoured this creature was obviously a demon from hell. When the demon got to the door that would lead to what it assumed was a buffet was about to open it only for a sound of a gun to go off.

The demon turned around and saw Shinji holding his gun in the air. "Now you prides just don't know when to quit do you even after I killed a lot of you more just took your place," Shinji said unimpressed at this fact.

"**Hey I only came here to eat but if I can beat Demon Armed Shinji I'll be a legend,"** the demon of Pride said as it started thinking of the promotions it'll get. The demon then went for the frontal attack only for Shinji to take out his broad sword and cut the demon in half with a clean cut.

Everyone was amazed that Shinji took on a monster and beat it in no less than two seconds. It was almost like he was a professional. Ritsuko so wanted to study this specimen that could be a lower form of an angel. "You can handle it from here doctor," Shinji said as he passed Ritsuko.

"Shinji what is that thing anyway?" Ritsuko asked as Shinji kept walking.

"A demon," Shinji said not bothering to look her in the eyes.

(The next day at school)

Shinji wasn't impressed when the city came up from the ground last night. He knew that Misato was just trying to show him the city he saved but it won't be safe until every demon and angel is dead. Shinji was still unimpressed by the school as he predicted the parents would move out of Tokyo-3 the more the angels attack. Luckily Shinji had a doctor's note allowing him to wear the bandages that were on his right arm throughout the school year.

Shinji was sitting on his desk after listening to this Hikari girl berate him about breaking the dress code with his bandage right arm but he showed her his doctors note and she instantly apologized. Shinji was staring at the screen and found an Email asking him if he was the pilot. Shinji simply answered yes and prepared for the entire class to come ask him a thousand questions.

Shinji only answered with one sentence. "I don't care about being a pilot all I care about is completing an ambition," he said as that got everyone to shut up.

All the while a jock was watching the entire scene not too happy with Shinji for some reason. Shinji noticed his glare and chose to ignore it but he knew he will try and punch him later.

(Later during lunch)

Shinji was leaning on the wall as he waited for the jock that had some grudge against him. It was then that the jock came with a scowl on his face as he had his hands balled into fists. Shinji figured out what he was going to do as Toji threw a punch at Shinji who caught the fist, grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"What's your problem?" Shinji asked with a glare of his own.

"You're my problem because of you my sister is in the hospital and might never be able to walk again," the Jock said as he got up.

"Then for what it's worth I'm sorry but if you really want to let out some anger then let's fight you and, me," Shinji said as he got into a battle stance for hand to hand combat. Toji saw where this guy was going and was starting to like him. "And let's make this more interesting if you win I'll do you one favor and if I win then you have to help me out with a few things," Shinji said as Toji now really wanted to win as he nodded.

The duo got into a fist fight well more like a massacre for Toji as this kid was an expert in hand to hand combat as Toji couldn't lay a single blow. Then when Toji finally punched him in the face Shinji didn't even flinch as though he didn't feel it. The young demon hunter then grabbed Toji's arm after the punch and flipped him over again. Toji was soon pinned in a wrestling way and was now beaten. "Ok a deals a deal what the things you need help with?" Toji asked.

Shinji got off him and started walking away. "I'll tell you later," Shinji said as Rei came in as she looked series.

"Angel," she said before Shinji headed to the Geo-front.

(Later in unit 1)

Shinji was staring at the angel as he carried a pallet rifle but even he could tell that it would be useless so when the angel attacked he jumped up and threw it at the angels face.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Shinji what are you doing you need that," Misato called as she found Shinji disobeying orders.

(In unit 1)

"Misato the Pallet Rifle is useless against this thing so the only way to defeat it is with close range combat," Shinji said as he took out a progressive knife.

Shinji then charged at the angel as it tried to use its tentacles to try and grab its feet but Shinji dodged and grabbed a tentacle before he forced it on its back. Shinji then got on top of it before he stabbed the angel in the core with the progressive knife and used the tentacle he grabbed and shoved it to the tentacle.

In the matter of 5 minutes the angel was dead as everyone was surprised at Shinji's maverick attitude.

(Later after school the next day)

Shinji was taking Toji and his friend Kensuke to his shop as they were following him. When they arrived they found the big neon lights of Cruel Angel's Thesis as the shop said closed until Shinji walked up to the door took out some keys and unlocked it.

"Uh Shinji you wouldn't happen to work here do you?" Kensuke asked as he was surprised.

"Nope I own the place," Shinji said as he Kensuke and Toji entered and found it was some kind of Demon Hunting business.

Toji and Kensuke weren't stupid like some people saying demons didn't exist as they saw all those monsters attack on the news as the government stopped trying to cover it up. "Ok Kensuke sense you good with computers I want you to make a website for Cruel Angels Thesis and as for you Toji I want you to work the front desk for when customers arrive personally to ask for my demon hunting services," Shinji explained as they just realized that they have just got employed into a demon hunting business.

All they did was nod as Shinji went upstairs to his Dojo to change into his normal clothing and work out. Toji followed and saw all the weapons Shinji had hanging from two sides of the room while one side was left empty plaques that looked like heads should go on there. Toji chose to leave before Shinji decided to use one of those weapons for practice.

Bottom line the demons of Tokyo-3 better be afraid. They better be very afraid.

(TBC)

ESKK: I understand this chapter was short but it was all I had, also need some idea's on who the Cruel Angel Thesis's first hunting job/customer should be. Also how should Asuka see Shinji when she first meets him? Anyway R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Devil Armed Shinji

ESKK: Hey it's me with another chapter that doesn't seem all that original to me anyway sorry for taking so damn long with this so please except this chapter as a token of my apology. Also this is a Evangelion Devil may Cry but it doesn't tie in to any of the video games because I haven't played them and it's been a while sense I last saw the anime or read the Manga.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"Communications/flashback/messages,"

SEELE:

"**Demon talking,"**

"**Demon thinking,"**

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything related to Devil May Cry that is all.

*insert Devils never cry

(Start)

Kensuke was on the computer at Cruel Angel's Thesis as it has only been about half a month sense the 5th angel which Shinji had to use a sniper for. But he had to admit Shinji was probably a great soldier and even a great pilot. He wondered if he could pilot EVA and be able to live out his dream as a super robot pilot like in the animes.

Toji couldn't come in today because he had to go see his sister about her surgery and Shinji was upstairs training like the norm. It was all boring until the phone rang signaling what might be a potential customer and bounty.

Kensuke picked it up and knew he had to say something quick. "Cruel Angel's Thesis where we are the angels the kills demons how may I help you," Kensuke said as he knew that sounded cheesy and cliché.

"Hello I'm Miyamoto Tetsuya and I need help with this Demon problem I have in my factory I can't explain much on the phone but I need to ask for the hunter to get here as soon as possible is he available," the man known as Miyamoto Tetsuya said as Kensuke quickly wrote the name as he was shocked that there first big hunt was from the very Miyamoto weapons company and if they get the demon here then they would be able to get tones of new weapons if they needed them. Talk about luck.

"Yes he's here I'll go get him for you," Kensuke said before he put the phone down and ran up the stairs to the second floor Dojo. He quickly knocked on the door and waited till Shinji said he could come in.

"Come in," Shinji said from the other side of the door before Kensuke entered.

Kensuke saw Shinji was in a training gi that was black and red and he was wiping a towel on his head from the aspiration that he was giving off. "Hey Shinji you got a job and it's from a big high up weapons builder," Kensuke said as Shinji went down stairs.

When Shinji got to the phone he picked up the receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello this is Shinji Ikari active Demon Hunter what Demon do you need killed?" the young demon hunter asked.

"Yes well it looked like what you would call a Kitsune demon as its been causing chaos and almost killed some of my workers can you take care of it and every time it did something it would get bigger and its pranks would get more dangerous can you kill it?" the C.E.O pleaded as Shinji got his job.

"We'll talk about my payment after I kill it and I know where your factory is everyone knows where it is," Shinji said as he was about to get ready.

"Thank you," the man said before Shinji hung up.

"Kensuke hold the calls for me I have a hunt to get to," Shinji said as he went back to his Dojo to change back into his normal clothing.

(Later in Shinji's dojo)

Shinji was already going to bring his broad sword and pistols but he was going to be prepared and was looking at all the guns he owns to see which one he's going to bring. Shinji decided to go for his monitoring equipment so if that demon passes one he'll know instantly. Shinji left his dojo and walked downstairs after telling Kensuke to hold his calls he headed out to his bike and drove off.

(Later at the factory)

Shinji arrived to see a man in a business suit and a limo in front of the factory Shinji was told the demon was in. The man looked a bit young to be a president as the young Demon Hunter could only guess it was the same for him.

"Are you the hunter," Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said as he activated his monitoring equipment that looked like spiders as they then scurried off into the factory to locate the demon.

"You're awfully young to be a hunter," Tetsuya said as Shinji loaded his pistols.

"And you're awfully young to be a president to a weapons company," Shinji said as he noted that Tetsuya looked to be about 18.

"Yeah my father died recently and left me in charge of his company," Tetsuya said as Shinji was ready after putting on his shades that were more like the shades from Halo.

"Ok depending on how powerful and what class the Demon is in will determine the bill you have to pay me," Shinji said as he took out his pistols before walking to the door.

"Understood hunter-san," Tetsuya said as he got into his limo to stay out of the way.

(In the factory)

Shinji kept his guard up as his little mechanical spiders were watching and scouring every location in the factory leaving no stone left unturned.

Shinji could feel the demonic energy of this Kitsune was strong and if he had to guess it's probably got promoted to about a Demon Knight so he had to hurry before it got more powerful. It was then that Shinji saw his mechanical Spiders being killed off one by one. But it all focused around the factory floor so Shinji could guess where it is.

(Insert Taste the Blood)

Shinji started running to this demons known location before he was surrounded by demonic looking foxes. They stood on two legs using the rear legs as there front legs had fingers with claws on them. Shinji looked around and saw he was surrounded so he took his two pistols and started shooting the demons like a trained killer with the moves of an action hero.

The Kitsune's saw that some of their comrades were being killed so they attacked firing blue hell flames at Shinji to try and burn him. But the young Demon Hunter used his cloak to shield himself from the flames. Shinji then got out of the flames and jumped up into the air above the demons and shot them as he was pointing down in mid air. Shinji was able to shoot the Kitsune's in eyes, mouth, and for head. The remaining two Kitsune decided to go for the frontal attack but the young Demon Hunter then put his two pistols back under his cloak and took out his broad sword.

Shinji spun around Ragnarock effortlessly as he clashed blade with claws showing these Demons how strong and experienced he was. Shinji then cut off a Kitsune's head instantly killing it as he then went for the other two. The two Kitsune then went on either side of Shinji and started attacking him from two sides but Shinji kept his cold stare before he smirked. Shinji spun between his two opponents as he clashed his sword with their claws. The young demon Hunters cloak flattered every time he spun between demonic opponents.

Shinji was just toying with these small fry before he went after their boss. Shinji then jumped behind a Kitsune just as the other one was about to claw him only for the demon to claw its allies face. Shinji took his chance and cleaved the Demon from the Left shoulder to the right arm down to the left elbow effectively and brutally killing it.

Shinji then turned to the last one and stabbed it all the way through the chest with the blade coming out the back. But he didn't finish there, Shinji kept pushing the Demon was being forced back until the blade pierced the wall trapping the Demon. "Ok I want answers, where, is your boss and why are you demons all of a sudden popping up out of the wood works in Tokyo-3 right after the angels started attacking?" the young Demon Hunter demanded as he wanted to figure out why Demons are popping up in Tokyo-3 when said city didn't have demons before.

"**You're not getting anything out of me Demon Hunter,"** the Kitsune said in its demonic voice as it would rather die then give the Hunter any Intel.

Shinji took out his pistols Yui and Shizune and shot the Demon in the knee caps twice. The demon yelled in pain as the Iron of the bullets charged with the Demonic energy of Shinji hurt worse than anything. "You wanna try that again?" he asked as his smirk was turning into a grin.

"**Never,"** the Kitsune said before Shinji took out Shizune and Yui and shot both his shoulder causing the demon to scream in more pain.

"How about, another go?" the young Demon Hunter said as he was grinning. Shinji Ikari saw that this was getting more fun by the minute.

"**Over my dead body,"** the Kitsune said before the young Ikari shot the beast in the other knee cap causing it to scream in more pain.

"Ok this is your last chance talk now or die," Shinji said as he pointed his pistols at the Kitsune's head.

"**Ok I'll talk the boss is in the factory floor at this time if you hurry you might catch him I don't know why the Demon population in Tokyo-3 has risen but the boss might know that's all I know I swear,"** the demon said before Shinji pulled the trigger killing the Kitsune after getting the Intel he needed.

"Ok I know where to look and I need to get more of those surveillance Spider Robots," he said as he took his sword out of the decaying Demon and placed it back in its sheath on his back.

The Demon hunter then started running to the Factory floor while shooting demons that would pop up here and there before he arrived. Shinji looked around for the big Fox but he didn't see it anywhere. It was then that he felt heard massive footsteps nearby. Shinji then felt Saliva drip down onto his shoulder as he put two and two together.

Behind Shinji was a Demonic Fox with horns on its head, armor that covered its body, blood on its fangs and claws, Red demonic eyes, dead bodies on hooks hanging from its body like piercings, and on the side of its armor was a massive pair of arms that seemed to be used for grabbing and throwing massive object or destroying them.

"So you're my bounty looks like I'm going to be making a lot of money today," Shinji said as turned around while grinning.

The demon only replied by swinging its arm down to try and crush the demon hunter. Shinji dodged out of the way in time and rolled as he took out Yui and Shizune. Shinji pointed his guns at the demons head before he let rip a fury of bullets. Shinji was laughing as he just loved hunting down powerful demons as the weaker ones were just too boring for his taste.

The Demon then ran at the Ikari as the Armor gave the demon to much protection for Shinji's bullets to pierce. Shinji then went to his Broad Sword Ragnarock and ran at the demon only for said Demon to grab him with its back arm and started smashing him into everything that would hurt. The young Ikari used his broad Sword and stabbed into the Demons hand causing it arm which said Demon through Shinji into the air in pain. When Shinji came falling back down he landed on the Demons back and started cutting up all the connectors for the armor and destroying the Demons defenses.

"**You are powerful indeed descendent of Sparda,"** the demon said as it lost its leg armors and some of its torso armor.

"You're not to bad yourself," Shinji said as he smirked staring the demon in the eye but at the same time wondering who Sparda was.

"**Even with the strength of Sparta at your side you are still no match for me,"** the demon said in a deep demonic voice before it went back onto the assault in which Shinji took his time to finally be able to do some damage by attacking the Demons unarmored parts.

The Demon didn't take to kindly to this descendent of Sparda making a mockery of him so he decided to up its game The Demon then charged Demonic energy into its mouth as it was charging enough to hopefully kill Shinji but said Demon Hunter wasn't going to let that happen. Shinji took out Yui and shot a couple bullets into the Energy ball causing it to explode and causing enough harm to the demon that its helmet was blown off.

"Oh I'm sorry was it your turn to attack?" the young Ikari asked as he smirked at how this battle was getting more fun.

"**Insolent whelp,"** the demon yelled as the Demon but its two back hands together and a long Katana was formed and it was going to be used on Shinji.

"How about you tell me why Demons are popping all over Tokyo-3 recently?" he asks as he had his broad sword out.

"**We are preparing for the final battle where our lord Mundas will return and conquer this pitiful world you humans reside in descendent of Sparda,"** the demon said as the Demon charged its sword.

Shinji put Yui away and then charged at the Demon with Ragnarock drawn ready to kill as he had his weapon out. Shinji then jumped up into the air just when the Demon was going to swing and the two blades collided causing the demon and Shinji to be thrown back. The Demons blade disappeared but Shinji took his chance and ran torts the Demon and stabbed his Broad Sword into the bottom of the Demons neck before decapitating it.

The Demon fell dead as its body was wasting away. It was then that a silver ball came out and turned into an O-Katana with a Fox head on the hilt. Shinji saw the head could fit on his wall so he thought he just got a new weapon and trophy.

Unknown to his the MAGI super computer which ran every system in the city saw the entire battle through their security camera's and were relaying it back to Gendo.

Shinji went and grabbed the head and O-Katana and went outside and place the head in an ice cooler on the back of his bike. He saw that Tetsuya was still here as he was surprised Shinji came out on top.

"Wow so how much money do I have to pay you," Tetsuya asked as Shinji took out a calculator and started jotting down numbers. When he finished Tetsuya was glad that Shinji had reasonable prices and paid him for all the trouble the demons in the factory called with a check.

"I'll be leaving now," Shinji said as he, place the check in his wallet but Tetsuya stopped him.

"Shinji if there's anything you need weapons money anything I'll be there to help," Tetsuya said as Shinji nodded.

Shinji got on his bike and drove off back to Cruel Angels Thesis so he could hang up his new trophy.

(The next Day on the VTOL ride to the Over the Rainbow)

Shinji was staring out the window as he only heard rumors and Stories of Mundas. He figured if this guy was going to appear Shinji had to up his and NERVs game so Shinji asked Ritsuko if she could pull an Over hull on his EVA unit 01 and see if she could incorporate the DNA of the Demons to add to the DNA of whatever was used to create it.

The faux blond only replied with she would see what she would do even though Shinji brought the inner flesh of the head of the Demon he killed.

"Ok boy you enjoying the ride?" Misato asked from the front seat.

"Yes," came, the voice of Toji and Kensuke as Shinji just remained silent with his ever present glare.

"Good because we are taking a little boat ride to meet the second Child," Misato said as Shinji listened in. "It's sort of like a little date," Misato teased as Shinji kept staring out the window.

"Really man for you I'll never take this hat off," Toji said as Toji perked up and now Shinji was going to put in his two cents.

"I would probably do that if I were you, you're just going to end up losing the hat when we arrive on the boat from the strong ocean winds," Shinji said as Toji deflated.

"Who asked you," Toji countered as Shinji had an "I told you so," for later.

Kensuke was currently getting video footage of everything that is military related as they were coming in for a landing.

(After they landed)

Shinji who was carrying his case that held his Broad Sword Ragnarock and had his new O-Katana called: "Kurama," wrapped up in bandages even though it was in its sheath hanging from his back.

Shinji found out that the weapon Kurama was an elemental weapon and could control fox fire as he seemed to also learn a new trick that he calls Hell Fire from his confrontation with the demon fox the night before.

"Shinji why did you bring your weapons anyway," Misato asked as she came out of the VTOL.

"It's better to be prepared," Shinji said as he continued walking.

It was when Toji hat blew off that Shinji smirked. "Damn it," the jock cursed.

"Told you so," Shinji said as Toji went after his cap.

"Shut up," Toji countered as his hat found itself under the foot of a girl. "Hey let go of my hat," Toji said as the girl wouldn't budge.

"Let me guess you're the second Child," Shinji said as he didn't look impressed.

"My and you must be the third Child wow the Marduk institute chose really well," the girl said as Shinji scoffed.

"I don't give damn really so far being a pilot hasn't gotten in the way of my ambition," Shinji said before the wind blew causing the girls dress to flutter up. The girl slapped Toji and Kensuke but when she went to slap Shinji the young Demon Hunter showed his trained hand to hand combat skills and flipped her over his shoulder causing her to land on her back.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked as her back hurt from the impact to the hard steel floor.

"You attacked me so I defended myself and I must say you hand to hand combat is sloppy," Shinji said as she got up. "I'm Ikari Shinji and if you want to have a better battle style talk to me sometime," Shinji said as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"I'm Asuka Langley Suryu and I'll think about it," Asuka said as she got back up after taking Shinji's hand.

It was then that Shinji smelled something that he took out his pistol Shizune and got Asuka out of the way. "Look out!" he yelled as he shot the air behind Asuka and blood seemed to have came out of nowhere as there was an loud thud of a dead body. When the blood started to pool a demon formed and a Pride demon in spirit form appeared in the pool.

"A pride Demon but those things are usually attracted to," Shinji said as he put the pieces together. Asuka saw what Shinji shot and she thought it could be an angel. "Asuka you're in danger," Shinji said as he could feel the demonic power in the area.

"What is that thing?" she asked shocked.

"A Demon pride class and you seemed to of unknowingly attracted it to you," Shinji said as Asuka was shocked.

"Wait how?" the German pilot asked as she was shocked.

"Those things are attracted to high amounts of pride and once the find the source they'll use the human as a host to corrupt him or her and cause chaos.

"Hey Toji is it just me or is it getting cold," Kensuke said as he could have sworn he saw his breath.

Shinji heard this and blew out a breath and saw his breath so it could only mean one thing. "Damn Cerberus," Shinji said as Misato heard the entire exchange.

"Wait who?" both Asuka and Misato asked.

"Cerberus the three headed hell hound of the frozen hell," Shinji said as he took out his other pistol Yui as more Demon started to pop up.

"Misato get Toji and Kensuke so safety contact NERV and tell them to send my EVA if the over hull I requested is complete I need to get Asuka to her EVA," Shinji commanded as he shot the Demons that popped up.

"Wait why," Misato asked while shooting demons not seeing why they needed two EVA's to fight these small fry.

"Because the only way they could have snuck on board and for Cerberus to have got here was through a Leviathan," Shinji said as Asuka and Misato could only guess was a really big fish.

The Demons kept coming out as if they were ordered to attack.

"**Make sure they don't get to the Angels spawn,"** a Demon cried as that caught Shinji's attention.

"Asuka cover your head," Shinji said as Asuka was covering her head as she stayed close to Shinji.

It was then that a Demon with a scythe and a cloak covering its body blocked their way. **"You're not getting away descendent of Sparda,"** the demon said in a voice that just spoke of death until he saw Asuka.

"**I remember you,"** the Demon said as Asuka caught that.

"Wait what?" she asked as she got up.

"**Yes you were that little girl whose mother I killed,"** the demon said as Asuka didn't believe it.

"No your lying she hung herself I saw her do it!" Asuka yelled as the demon chuckled.

"**Oh I very much did I am a demon known as the shroud of death and I have proof,"** the Demon said before it grabbed Asuka's head and showed the memory of how he killed her mother.

Shinji quickly took out his Broad Sword and tried to cut the Demon arm off of Asuka but he let go of her as she was crying as she was facing her mother murderer. All Shinji hit was its shroud like cloak as the Demon hit Shinji with the Staff part of his scythe and caused him to fractured his left finger.

"**Now descendant of Sparda I will be the one who shall kill you,"** the demon said as it had its scythe ready.

Meanwhile Asuka was crying all that rage she had for hating the world and her mother was all for nothing because she was murdered in cold blood by a monster. She turned and saw Shinji's gun Shizune and knew what she had to do to finally find her inner peace. She picked up the gun and found it was heavier then it looked and carefully aimed the gun at the Demons head. She pulled the trigger as time seemed to slow down for her.

The bullet sailed through the air as it went through the demons shroud like cloak and shattered it skeletal head killing it. The demon fell down as its scythe turned to a silver spear and went to Asuka. Shinji got up as Asuka was taking the Scythe.

Asuka fell on to her knees in shock as she realized she avenged her mother's death. She dropped Shinji's gun Shizune as Shinji was in front of her. He picked it up and helped her up. "Good job Hunter," Shinji said calling Asuka an actual Demon Hunter. Shinji left his broad Swords case behind and he and Asuka entered the VTOL.

"Thanks," Asuka said actually liking the sound of hunting demons.

"Pilot get up to the EVA," Shinji said as the pilot nodded seeing all the chaos.

When they were high enough in the air they saw that the water around the ships was frozen solid as it proved Shinji's hunch. "Cerberus is here," he said before he saw two big fishes fighting each other. Shinji could easily guess that the more demonic looking one with tentacles as legs and an island on its back as well as arms with claws and six rows of sharp teeth was the Leviathan.

The other fish was obviously the angel as both beings from Hell and Heaven respectively were fighting each other. "We need to hurry," he said as Asuka looked outside in shock and holding her new scythe.

(TBC in Angels vs. Demons vs. EVA and Demon Hunters)

ESKK: well what do you guys think? My best chapter yet but don't take it from me leave a review and favorite or follow my story.


	4. Angel vs Demons vs EVA's & Demon Hunters

Devil Armed Shinji

ESKK: hey I'm back with another chapter. So anyway with that out of the way let's get on to the next thing.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"Flashbacks/Messages/communications,"

SEELE:

"**Demon talking,"**

"_**Demon thinking,"**_

(Scene change)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Neon Genesis Evangelion they belong to Capcom and Gainax respectively.

*Insert Devil Never Cries

(Start)

Chapter 3: Angels vs. Demons vs. Eva's and Demon Hunters

Misato was on the comm. links as she was finally able to get a signal to Ritsuko. "Ritz if you can hear me we have a big problem and part of it is Angel Related," Misato said as Kaji a shaggy college Casanova was reasoning with the stubborn captain.

"Ok what is it Misato," Ritsuko asked through the Comm. Links.

"Ok Demons and an Angel are both attacking and there coming after the Evangelion Shinji mentioned he asked you to pull an overhaul on his Evangelion which I don't know what it is but he needs you to send it if your done," Misato said hoping the overhaul was complete.

"Luckily Shinji gave me a challenge to incorporate the Demons DNA into his Evangelion but luckily I finished but I haven't gotten a chance to test it out yet," Ritsuko said wondering why Shinji needs his Eva now.

"Well you better hurry and send it right away because we're dealing with a colossal Demon Shinji calls a Leviathan," Misato ordered as she saw the VTOL Shinji and Asuka were in flying to where the EVA is being held.

"Ok we have a spare Jet that can carry the EVA and its new weapons are also prepared so you better survive," Ritsuko said before she hung up.

"Well it appears that Demons also want a piece of the cake in the end of the world," Kaji said as Misato glared at him but she had to admit he had a point.

"Hurry Shinji," Misato said as she watched the VTOL.

(With Shinji and Asuka)

Asuka was looking at her new scythe that belonged to her mother's murderer. She actually felt at somewhat peace as she had her revenge. "You ok Asuka," came the voice of Shinji as he looked out the window to see the frozen ocean. Shinji currently had two of his fingers tied tightly together so it wouldn't swell up.

"Why would you care third child," Asuka asked her fire getting back to her.

"Because I don't want some demons making a meal out of you," Shinji said as Asuka was going to argue but Shinji wasn't done. "When it comes to Angels you had all the training but when it comes to Demons I have all the experience in the world but no training can prepare you for the real thing," Shinji said as Asuka was shocked.

"Ok then Shinji I have one question for you how do, you know this Cerberus thing," Asuka asked getting out of her shock.

"Me and Cerberus have a history," Shinji said as Asuka could only guess Cerberus must have a grudge against Shinji or maybe the other way around.

Then from the Ice a beam of energy shot out freezing one of the propellers solid as Shinji knew who that was. "ASUKA GET DOWN," Shinji called as he covered her body with his to protect her as the VTOL crashed into the frozen ocean.

(With Misato)

"No Shinji!" the Major called as Toji and Kensuke were shocked that there demon hunter friend was killed in a crash.

(At the crash site)

A sword came out from the metal of one of the hot metal as Shinji came out unscathed except for some of his clothing being ripped the same could be said for Asuka.

"Asuka you ok?" Shinji asked as he helped Asuka out.

"Yeah can we get to the EVA on foot?" Asuka asked as she looked and saw the boat carrying her EVA.

"**Not unless we have a say in it,"** came a demonic voice as Shinji turned around to face a three headed black dog of sorts with razor sharp claws that seem to be froze and three heads that have frozen drool on it.

"Well Cerberus it's been awhile," Shinji said as he put Ragnarock and his Pistols in there holsters where they belong before he took out his O-Katana Kurama.

"**Oh the descendent of Sparda we meet again and don't you think I forgot those nasty scars you gave me,"** Cerberus said as Shinji smirked.

"Well I wasn't as strong as I am today back then so this time I'm taking you down and hanging all three of you on my wall," Shinji said before he turned to Asuka. "Asuka you go on ahead I'll handle Cerberus and don't even think about using you EVA to interfere this is my fight," Shinji said as he took a battle stance with Kurama.

"O-ok Shinji just don't die on me I still have to prove that I'm better then you," Asuka said before she ran to get to her EVA knowing this is Shinji fight and his alone.

(Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST - Cerberus Battle)

"Now ready you three headed mutt lets finish this once and for all," Shinji then went straight for the attack igniting the blade of Kurama with Hell Fire to strike Cerberus.

"**Yes lets!"** Cerberus said as all three heads grinned as one head made an Ice wall which Shinji melted through but Cerberus already jumped backwards and shot an ice breath at Shinji who used his new skill Hell Fire to counter act the Ice breath. Cerberus jumped over head of Shinji to pin him but Shinji back flipped out of the beasts way as Shinji used his skill Hell Fire to melt the Ice Cerberus was going to land on.

Cerberus fell into the ocean water but Shinji looked around because he knew Cerberus wouldn't die that easily. It was when the Ice was braking below him that Cerberus came and chomped on Shinji before he could feel him trying to freeze him in the left mouth.

Shinji used Kurama to stab upward forcing Cerberus to let him go as he then jumped on top of the head and cut the head off as the heat of Kurama's blade cause the ice around it to be melted. "My Cerberus, don't lose your head," Shinji wise cracked as he grinned a devilish grin and the head was just lying there.

"**You'll pay for doing that to our brother descendant of Sparda,"** Cerberus said as he went for the attack again but his attacks became more ferocious as Cerberus then covered his remaining two head then formed a spiked ramming helmet to and made ice walls around himself and Shinji so he wouldn't try and escaped.

"Crap," Shinji said before Cerberus charged and Shinji got out of the way but now the right head was stuck to the wall. Shinji used his chance as he ran to the head that was stuck ignited the Kurama's blade again and cut off the head leaving the center head left.

"**My brothers Descendent of Sparda you shall pay I will avenge my brothers,"** Cerberus said as he was now pissed off.

"Well let's finish this party then!" Shinji yelled as he and Cerberus charged at each other to finish their fight.

Cerberus pinned Shinji as the drool coming out of Cerberus remaining mouth was freezing next to Shinji and froze when it made contact with his skin. **"Now Descendent of Sparda you shall die here as I feast on you flesh,"** Cerberus said before Shinji head butted Cerberus causing the Hell Hound of the Frozen Hell to let go and Shinji took his chance to stab Cerberus through the brain before cutting the head off.

"That's why you should never piss me off mutt," Shinji said as he used another spell he used called Dimension bag which would send anything or anyone that Shinji picks into a pocket dimension for later to said dimension so he could hang it on his wall later. The a Silver Ball came out and formed into what looked like a Nun chuck's but instead of two handle parts there was three and they were all connected to one ring and the handles were made of ice. "I think I'll call this new weapon Cerberus," Shinji said as he smirked as he couldn't wait to hang the three heads on his wall. Shinji then saw a four eyed Red Eva land right next to him as it kneeled down next to him and put his hand down for Shinji to get on.

(In the Entry plug)

"Wow he won," Asuka said as she thinking she found the perfect rival.

It was then that Asuka looked up and saw an EVA transport jet carrying a Dark purple Evangelion and Asuka assumed was Unit 01. But it looks completely different from the video of it she saw. No longer did it look intimidating no it looked demonic as on its sides were to carriers for pistols and on its back was a broadsword. But its eyes were jagged as the mouth piece had the engravings of sharp teeth, the hands were more pointed as they looked more like a demons claws, hell it even had a tail and thrusters on its back. All in, all this Eva looked more demonic now.

(With Shinji on Unit 2's hand)

"That's my new ride," Shinji said as he knew he had to try something. "Evangelion unit Devil it's show time," Shinji said as the eyes shined a demonic blue before the EVA carrier jet was forced to drop the EVA and said Unit Devil activated its thrusters as a pair of small wings helped keep it balance as it did a few tricks as it was coming down for a landing.

The Eva then Landed on the Carrier as it even made the ship shake causing the demons to lose their footing. "Asuka get me to my EVA and then deal with the Angel I'll deal with the Leviathan," Shinji said as Asuka started running as the ice was starting to break.

(In the Entry Plug)

"Oh crap," Asuka said as she started making her EVA run. When it seemed like she wasn't going to make it she jumped and landed next to the Devil Unit.

(Outside the EVA)

Shinji jumped off the Red EVA's right hand and landed on the Entry plug before he entered and the Plug spun in as the EVA's eyes started flowing blue again.

(In Unit Devil)

Shinji had his eyes closed as he began synching with his EVA. "Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Lust the seven deadly sins, War, Death, Famine, and Conquest, the four horsemen" Shinji chanted before the EVA activated and Shinji willed his Devil Unit up. Shinji then grew a sadistic grin as he knew he can now take care of the Leviathan. "Well looks like this party is just getting started!" the Demon Hunter yelled as he flew to the Leviathan and punched it as the Angel brought Asuka's Unit two which was connected to the umbilical cable.

*Insert Heart of Leviathan from Devil May Cry

(In the flag ship of the Over the Rainbow)

"So that's what Ritsuko had been working so hard on," Misato said as Kaji let out a whistle seeing that the blood of an Angel and the blood of a demon had been merged together to make a god that walks in both worlds.

(With Shinji vs. the Leviathan)

Shinji had his EVA's new Pistols that he is calling Lilith and Eves out shooting at the Leviathan as the beast never expected the Descendant of Sparda to pull out something like this. The Leviathan shot its tentacles at the EVA as said giant Demon Hybrid dodged the tentacles and the bullets and cannon balls that were being shot from the Leviathans back.

(In Unit Devils entry plug)

"Come on is that the best you got," Shinji said with a sadistic grin on his face.

(Outside the EVA)

An energy blast fired from the Leviathans island back then hit Shinji as he was send down thus allowing the Leviathan to wrap its tentacles around the EVA constricting it.

(In the Plug)

Is that the best you got," Shinji said as he used his AT Field to rip the tentacles off his as he put his pistols away and then took out his EVA sized Broadsword Adam.

(Outside the Plug)

The Eva was now wielding its Broad Sword as it cut down every Tentacle that was coming at it was getting closer to the Demon of the deep. Shinji activated his EVA's thrusters until he was in front of the sun. He came, flying down with his EVA's sword Adam brandished before he cut the Leviathan in two.

The Leviathans blood went into the water as said sea was already red from second Impact. "Hey Asuka you need help with your Angel problem?" Shinji called from the Comm. Links as Asuka's picture appeared on the side.

(In Unit 2's entry plug)

"I'm doing just find here Baka," Asuka said as she was being brought under water.

(In Unit Devil)

"Really doesn't seem that way to me," Shinji said as he smirked counting down the numbers till Asuka asked for help. He only got to 5 before she yelled at him.

"WOULD YOU JUST HELP ME ALREADY?" Asuka yelled but then the angel was being grabbed by tentacles before and was brought to the half dead Leviathan.

(In Shinji's Plug)

"Wait Shinji didn't you kill that thing," Misato asked through the comm. links as the Leviathan was actually eating the angel.

"Crap I got to cocky," Shinji said as he saw what the Leviathan was doing.

(In Asuka's plug)

"Wait what is the Leviathan doing?" the German red head asked as she saw the Angels body was being forced into the Leviathans body as teeth came out in some kind of chewing way.

(With Shinji)

"The Leviathan is eating the Angel to add to its own power," Shinji said as Asuka was shocked.

"Asuka we need to work together on this thing I have the experience with Demons and you have the training against Angels we need to make that work together," Shinji said as Asuka was getting out of being shocked.

(In Asuka's plug)

"Fine," she said as she jumped to where Shinji's Devil Unit was.

(With Misato)

"Wow looks like the Demon was desperate enough to want to defeat Shinji," Misato said as she needed to know more about these monsters.

(With Ritsuko at NERV)

Ritsuko was going over the data she used for Unit Devil as she was double checking everything. "Unit 1 was already a clone of an angel but sense adding the demon samples that Shinji brought me the EVA had evolved to being part angel, part machine and part Demon. But the new energy its producing its similar to the one the Demon pride produced but it is also giving off the same power as the Angels could it be that I unknowingly created a new energy and a new salvation for humanity," Ritsuko said as she went over the data in the Magi.

Kouzu was there as he was smiling. "A Devil May Cry and a Cruel Angel may have its thesis," the sub-commander said as he was smiling for what could be salvation for mankind.

"But Shinji and Asuka are Devils that Never Cry," she said as she pulled up on screen the battle that was currently happening while the Leviathan was absorbing the angel.

(TBC in Chapter 4 Awaken Right hand of Lucifer)

ESKK: yes this all came to me in one day as it took me all day while listening to Devil May Cry music to get this out any way enjoy it while you can.


	5. Awaken Right Hand of Lucifer

Devil Armed Shinji

ESKK: hey I'm back with another chapter of this jeez it seems this idea just came to me out of thin air. Anyway ready for the final chapter of the three part Leviathan ark because you know I am. Now we finally see what's hidden beneath Shinji's bandaged right arm.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon talking,"**

"_**Demon thinking,"**_

"_**DEMON YELLING,"**_

"Communications/messages,"

"**Devil Trigger,"**

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Devil May Cry if I did, I would own all the video games.

*Insert: Devil Never Cries

(Start)

The Leviathan Angel had finally finished forming as the body of the Angel mad up the lower body, the head of the Angel had the head of the Leviathan in it; the monsters tentacles were now on its back, the arms and torso were now more buff, but on the arms were horns that looked like bones as they looked jagged but sharp. Then the S2 engine appeared on the beast's chest as well as well as its palms and shoulder.

(In Unit Devils entry plug)

"Wow this guy looks uglier than before," Shinji said as he smirked knowing he is going to be in a fun fight.

(In Unit 2's entry plug)

"Don't try to piss it off more," Asuka said as she had to admit this monster looked scary.

(With Misato)

"Ok I have no idea how to beat this thing," Misato said as she was lost at the sheer power this beast had.

(With Shinji, Asuka, and the Fallen Angel)

"**Descendent of Sparda the traitor, son of whore Yui Ikari the Demon Killer, Shinji Ikari the Devil Armed Godly anchor you will die here and now,"** the Leviathan said as Asuka and Shinji were surprised that it talked. But it wasn't done. **"And Asuka Langley Suhryu the half demon daughter of lord Mundas my lord told me that no harm is to come to you but he never said that I couldn't kill Devil Armed Shinji,"** the Leviathan said before its Angel head closed up like armor before it dived into the water.

*Insert Otherworld from Final Fantasy X OST

(In Unit 2's entry plug)

"Wait what do you mean Daughter of Mundas I'm not a demon," Asuka called but the Fallen Angel ignored her before he flew up intended to bring Shinji down into the water where he's out of his element.

(In unit Devil's plug)

"Forget it Asuka this sack of bull shit won't talk," Shinji said before he activated Unit Devils thrusters to try and keep out of the water.

(With Unit 2)

Unit 2 was staying on the boats sense her EVA can't fly and the Fallen Angel can appear anywhere.

It was then that tentacles came out of the water and started grabbing Asuka's EVA.

"Damn it let go you freak of nature," the German girl yelled before Shinji flew in with his EVA's broadsword Adam drawn and cut off the Angels Tentacles.

"Asuka you should keep the Progressive knife drawn if you want to kill this thing," Shinji said as he landed and started cutting the Tentacles to pieces.

It was then that the Fallen Angel came out of the water and started roaring with its head now uncovered and a few tentacles missing from its back.

(In Shinji's plug)

"Wow now that I get a up close view I see that that is a face that only a mother can be proud of," Shinji said before the beast fired hot water that both Evangelion's ducked and the water landed in the water.

(With Asuka in her plug)

"Baka stop pissing it off," Asuka said as she did not want to be monster food anytime soon.

(With Shinji in his plug)

"But it makes the fight so much more fun," Shinji said as he made his EVA duck under a tentacle that was being swung to the side.

Shinji then took out his EVA's pistols Eve and Lilith and started shooting at an opened firing the S2 engines on the shoulders as Asuka willed her EVA to grab its knife and start attacking the left palm where an S2 engine was located.

(With Asuka)

"Why the hell does this thing have so many cores?" Asuka asked as she kept stabbing before the S2 engine fell apart.

The Fallen Angel let out a roar of pain before it let out a roar of rage.

(With Shinji)

"How the fuck should I know my job is just to kill them," Shinji said before he activated his thrusters again and started shooting the cores on the shoulders. Shinji was starting off with the right shoulder before all of a sudden it started firing lasers.

Shinji barely avoided it as he needed a new plan fast. "Asuka I'm going to get up close and personal with the ugly mother fuckers laser," Shinji said as Asuka was surprised.

(With Asuka)

"Wait Baka you can't possibly do that its way to dangerous," Asuka said before she saw Shinji smirk.

(With Shinji)

"I know," he said as he looked like he was having the time of his life. "Besides if I didn't know any better I would say you were worried about me," Shinji said as he flew to the S2 engine Broadsword drawn ready to strike while avoiding or deflecting Lasers. Shinji then landed with his blade pointed down as the S2 engine was destroyed.

The Fallen Angel let out another roar of pain before it allowed its attacks to become wilder.

"Ok Asuka three more," Shinji called as the Fallen Angel then re-grew its tentacles and extended them above it and into the water before the boat started to shake and was soon being lifted up by tentacles as some of the fighter jets and VTOL's were sliding off as well as some of the crew members.

(With Asuka)

Asuka was trying to keep her footing but she then saw the Fallen Angel left one of its S2 engines wide open. Asuka then pressed a button and bullet like spikes pierced it causing enough damage to destroy it.

"Two left Shinji," Asuka said as Shinji was flying through the air trying to get close to the S2 Engine on the other shoulder.

(With Shinji)

"Good job Asuka," Shinji said as he fired round after round of bullets at the S2 Engine while avoiding the lasers. Shinji then cut the last S2 Engine in two before the Fallen Angel roared in pain before it was holding on to the ship which fell back to the ocean with its last S2 Engine wide open.

Shinji landed and even though the battle was fun he knew something was wrong. When he landed with the intent to destroy the last S2 Engine and finish the battle all he stabbed was an AT field which must have meant the Angel had finally figured out how to use the Angel part of it AT field. But the AT field was then used to knock Unit Devil across the boat before the Fallen Angel grabbed Unit Devil in its tentacles and used its hands as a precaution to better restrain the Demonic EVA.

(With Asuka)

"Shinji!" she called out as she was shocked.

(With Misato)

"No Shinji," Misato called as well as Shinji was being brought under the sea of red.

(With Shinji in the plug)

Shinji saw that his plug had gone dark as he couldn't move his EVA at all. "Damn it, move you can't quit on me now," he said as he tried to move the EVA. "Your, suppose to have unlimited power how can you stop working now!" the young Demon Hunter asked as he continued to try and make the EVA move.

"_Release the Right Hand Shinji-kun,"_ came, a female voice out of thin air.

"Wait who said that," Shinji asked as he looked around.

"_**Release the Right Hand of Lucifer and access your dormant Demon powers,"**_ came, a demonic voice that also sounded like it wanted to help.

Shinji looked at his bandaged right arm that had the rosary around it and he could have sworn it was pulsing with his heart beat. Shinji with his left arm reached for the Rosary. When he gripped it he pulled it off as he could practically feel himself becoming more powerful. The Bandages were submerged in LCL started to burn off as though the power they helped hold back couldn't be held back without the Rosary.

The right arm was clawed with blue and red scaled as it also had black skin on the joint where it connected to the human arm but the skin looked leathery as there was purple veins that went around the black skin.

The plug then came back to life but this time it was red and blue showing Shinji that he activated something.

(Meanwhile outside the EVA)

*Insert Maximizer by Jam Project.

The EVA's eyes came to life but white as the mouth piece busted open to reveal a set of demonic red teeth that looked jagged and sharp. The EVA let out a high pitch roar of a demon before it busted out of the hands and Tentacles of the Fallen Angel. Shinji willed his EVA up to the surface as the armor on the right arm came undone and turned into claws and into that of a Demon.

The EVA jumped into the air as the armor up to the right elbow was completely revealed as the right armor was in shard floating around the EVA.

"Alright you ugly Fallen Angel let's see how you like me when I'm really pissed off," Shinji said with a sadistic look on his face.

(With Asuka)

Asuka was shocked when she saw Shinji's EVA's right arm was showing what's under it. "What is he?" she asked as Shinji was completely more powerful than her.

(With Shinji)

Shinji saw the Fallen Angel Surface as the beast of both Heaven and Hell was going to destroy the descendent of Sparda.

"**Die descendent of Sparda,"** the Fallen Angel said before its tentacles on its back opened up to reveal some kind of holes before they started firing at the Devil Unit with Lasers.

Shinji grinned as everyone could have sworn the EVA gave a grin also to which Shinji started chasing down the Fallen angel as the Thrusters were at full blast.

None of the Lasers were able to hit Shinji and his EVA as they kept dodging and causing massive wave where he was flying.

The Fallen Angel was trying to hit the Descendent of Sparda but it was now facing the very power of Sparda himself. "Now take this HELL WARRIOR SLASH!" the young Demon Hunter called out one of his signature moves as he swung his blade when he was in front of the Fallen Angel and cut all the way through.

The Fallen Angel then fell down cut in two diagonally as the last S2 Engine was destroyed.

(In the Plug)

Shinji grabbed his floating Rosary and wrapped it around his arm which caused a new set of bandages made of energy slither around the arm until it turned into real bandage wraps.

(Outside the EVA)

The Shards that were once the EVA's armor for the right arm attached, themselves back to the right arm and turned into the EVA's dark Purple arm again.

(With Misato)

"Incredible," Misato said as she was glad Shinji was on her side.

(With Asuka)

"Demons are real and me compared to him I'm a rookie," she said as she saw how strong Shinji was.

"Asuka lesson number one a Devil Never Cries, Lesson number 2 never fear the Demon part of you," Shinji said through the voice communications.

(With Shinji)

So if you're taking anything to keep your demon part of you at bay then don't I'll train you myself to be a great Demon Hunter and be able to control your Demon half.

(Later at NERV)

"NO YOU BAGED UP THE EVANGELION DEVIL UNIT," yelled Dr. Akagi as she saw the EVA was covered in scratches, dents, and soot.

"Well Ritsuko I have to say it runs like a dream so sorry about the damages," Shinji said before he saw his father walk by and saw the condition his EVA was in.

"Hey Commander Jack Ass like the overhaul I had my EVA go through yeah I was right to have it turned into this because we are now going to be facing not only Angels the size of Skyscrapers but Demons as well," Shinji said as he gave him Kensuke's camera that he borrowed and showed him the battle with the Leviathan. "Also the Changes to the EVA are un-reversible," Shinji said as he could have sworn Gendo looked like he was ready to have a stroke.

"Very well do not allow this decision be a mistake," Gendo said before he walked off.

(A week later at school)

Shinji was sitting in class as the teacher has yet to arrive. "Man Shinji you can have her if I ever have to see her again it would be too soon," Toji said as he never wanted to meet Asuka again.

"I wouldn't say that Toji because you might be seeing her earlier then you expect," Shinji said as he watched the door open to Reveal Asuka walking into the class room.

After she introduced herself Shinji smirked she had courage and he made sure to inform her, what not to do to accidentally attract another Pride Demon.

(After school)

Shinji was waiting by his bike as Asuka was coming out of the school. "Before you ask Asuka I cleared it with Misato and Commander Jack ass for you to come live with us so I made sure to take your weapon sent to Cruel Angel's Thesis," Shinji said as he passed her a helmet.

"Wait one we can't live together its indecent, two what the Hell is Cruel Angel's Thesis?" she asked as she was curios and took the helmet.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Shinji said as Asuka got on the bike and held on tight.

Shinji put on his Helmet and drove off to Cruel Angels Thesis so he could get Asuka prepared for a career in Demon Hunting.

(Later at Cruel Angels Thesis)

Asuka was surprised as Shinji walked in and flipped the sign to open. "Ok Asuka we're going to start your training as a hunter and trust me it will be hard sense you have close to no physical training what's so ever," Shinji said as he and Asuka walked up the stairs to his Dojo.

"Ok but I'm used to training to kill angels in the EVA," Asuka said remembering her purpose in life.

"Well then when there is no more EVA you'll have something to fall back to," Shinji said as he opened the door to his Dojo where two Training gi were waiting as well as Asuka's Death Scythe. "Alright change into the gi so as I get some weapons. Shinji said as the Dojo has changed some. On the wall with Shinji's Melee weapons Kurama and Cerberus were hanging there as the once empty wall now had the Heads of the Fox Demon and all three heads of Cerberus.

Shinji then grabbed a pistol that had the words Shell Bullet on it. The gun was your basic silver revolver but the Barrel wasn't small no it was the size of Shinji's pistol Yui and Shizune. He then picked up Two Uzi's that were your basic Uzi's he then grabbed a bazooka that had the words Spartan on the side.

"Ok Asuka here's your choice of long range weapons. This baby a Revolver I got from a Demon who was like a cannon ball is the Revolver Shell Bullet it can fire the basic six rounds of but here's the fun part if you charge your Demonic energy into it lets say it will break armor," he said as place the gun in front of the sitting Asuka. "These bad boys are the twins Whirlpool and Maelstrom these guys always work best together I got these from the Demons who shared the Japanese variant of their name," He said as he place the twins in front of Asuka. "Here we have the peace del résistance something a Demon always hopes I never have with me Spartan I usually use this guy for the big boys but as you can see I have an EVA now but it can still make you look bad ass," Shinji said as he place the Bazooka in front of Asuka.

"Now take your pick," Shinji said as he had a hunch on what Asuka would pick knowing her personality and college degree.

"Uh I'll take Shell Bullet," Asuka said as she took the pistol.

"Wise choice," Shinji said as he took the Uzi's and the Bazooka and placed them back on the wall.

Shinji then grabbed the scythe and brought it to Asuka who then shakily took it and saw its name. "Soul Eater," she said as she read.

"That's right the weapons name but let's get down to training," Shinji said as he took out Ragnarock and started attacking Asuka.

They trained for hours Asuka swore she was going to be feeling this work out in the morning. Shinji made sure the gi was thick so the sweat won't show anything under them. Then after 3 hours of weapons training Shinji went for hand to hand combat as Asuka was doing a bit better.

After another five hours Asuka and Shinji went to gun Training in the Basement as he showed her how it was done. After an hour and a half of Gun Training there Training session was over and Shinji would take her here tomorrow. When Asuka went to the Bathroom in Shinji's Dojo to change back into her normal clothing she noticed something in the mirror. She looked closely and saw her pupils were slits like that of an animal or a demon. Asuka couldn't believe it she knew for a fact that her mother was human then that would mean her father was a monster demon who was the sperm downer.

Asuka who was back in her school uniform slid down the bathroom wall and started crying her eyes out. She was a mutt a half breed Demon who shouldn't fit in any society what so ever. She didn't know she was cry as she already failed the first lesson a Devil Never Cries. It was then that Shinji came in when he heard her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came to her.

"Leave me alone I'm a monster a half demon," she said between sobs.

"Well that means your also part human you walk in both worlds besides not all demons were monsters there was one who rose up against his own people and fight all the demons of hell back into hell," Shinji said as he got down and comforted her. "Besides even a Devil has to cry when it counts it means we're still human and no monster could cry no matter how bad things seem you Asuka are just as human as any other person," Shinji said as he hugged her.

Asuka looked at Shinji for a second before she smiled and hugged back. "Thanks Third Child," she said as she hugged him.

"Call me Shinji, Asuka," Shinji said as he like being called by his real name.

"Ok Shinji," Asuka said as she let go and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Now let's go by now Misato must be trying to cook and you don't have to be a demon to know her cooking will kill you," Shinji said as Asuka nodded and got up.

(Meanwhile during a meeting with SEELE)

In the SEELE council room Gendo was at a meeting with SEELE

SEELE 2: So Lorenz Keel is seems you deceased wife had an affair before Yui was born.

SEELE 1: I am aware and it was with the Demon Sparda.

SEELE 5: We cannot allow these Demons to interfere with the scenario.

SEELE 7: Yes but what of the empowered Unit 1.

"Yes Evangelion Unit 1 had the DNA integrated into its system and now is part Angel and part demon," Gendo said as SEELE 1 chuckled.

SEELE 1: it seems that some revision must be made but Instrumentality will happen but with the blood of a Demon it will punish those who have sinned and destroy those who believe this planet can be saved.

SEELE 9: yes when Instrumentality happens we will be in eden.

SEELE 11: And be reunited with God.

SEELE 1: Yes After all the pain of death is also the joy of Rebirth. And this time Sparda has no way of stopping us in death.

(TBC)

*Insert Fly me to the moon

Next time on Devil armed Shinji: Asuka goes on her first demon hunt with Shinji but to her horror it is at a club but they have to get in because a Succubus has been known to lurk there and has been stealing the souls of Minors. But they find out that the Succubus is merely a lackey to a woman who has Mundas child in her womb. And Asuka finds out more about her father that could leave her asking question if she really has what it takes to hunt Demons.

Next time: the Spawn of Mundas

SEE you soon

(End)

ESKK: well what do you think for starters yes Shinji and Asuka are going to face the 6th angel so don't worry. But it's a surprise if the angel is absorbed by a demon. Anyway leave a review in the box at the bottom it wont bite.


	6. The Spawn of Mundus

Devil Armed Shinji

ESKK: hey it's what everyone has been waiting for now we see Asuka on her first hunting job with Shinji. Can she survive against a Succubus, well we'll find out today.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Demon Talking,"**

"_**Demon Thinking,"**_

"**DEMON YELLING,"**

"Messages/communications,"

(Scene Change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Devil May Cry

*Insert Devil Never Cries

(Start)

(At Cruel Angels Thesis)

Shinji and Asuka were once again training as Asuka had her hair in a pun so it wouldn't get in the way. Shinji was training Asuka in hand to hand combat as she was getting better. It's been two weeks sense Asuka first started becoming a Demon Hunter as Shinji was in fact an excellent teacher. Luckily Misato was able to help her with the department of shooting a gun sense Shinji was teaching her.

Asuka also noticed she burned more Calories if she ate more and she could already see the results which include her gaining muscle and a small feminine six back. Asuka had to admit being a half demon wasn't as bad as she thought it was as it also entitled her to getting a better figure as she noticed she felt more alive with hunting demons.

Asuka then went for a punch which Shinji dodged and used the arm to flipped Asuka over him. Shinji then pinned Asuka as Shinji had a smirk. "I win you almost had me but you still have a lot to learn," Shinji said as he got off and put his hand out for Asuka to grab.

"Well I have a pretty good teacher," Asuka said as she took Shinji's hand, but then flipped him over and now had him pinned. "But I know almost all of your tricks Shinji," Asuka said as she had her face close to Shinji's face.

"Actually you don't know all my tricks," Shinji said as he held his gun Yui as Asuka's head.

Asuka was surprised she didn't even see Shinji pick up Yui. Asuka got off Shinji as Shinji put Yui down as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat of himself from the workout. "Wow your good Shinji," Asuka said as she grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her.

"Yeah but your improving maybe one day you can be as good as me," Shinji said as he grabbed his trench coat. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change back into my normal gear," Shinji said but saw Asuka already entered the locker room before him. "He said as he wanted to change in to his normal gear today.

Not even a full five minutes went by and Asuka came out dressed in her new gear. She was now dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top and a leather jacket.

"Wow Asuka that's a new record for woman everywhere," Shinji wise cracked as Asuka grabbed Soul Eater and hit him upside the head with the butt of the staff.

"Baka even if you are professional Demon Hunter your still a Baka sometimes," Asuka said as even though Shinji was her teacher in Demon Hunting he was still her rival in Angel Killing.

"Sorry, Asuka-chan couldn't help myself," Shinji said chuckling as he had an anime bump on his head.

"Baka," Asuka said as Shinji went to the locker room to change into his normal gear.

(Later)

Shinji and Asuka were walking to the front desk sense Kensuke couldn't come in today they found a woman walk into the shop.

"Uh can I help you?" the Devil Armed Godly Anchor asked.

"Yes are you the Demon Hunters?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah," Asuka said sensing something was wrong.

"I need your help and I'm willing to pay anything for your assistance in this matter," the woman said as she looked like she has a big problem she needs taken care of.

"Asuka get some drinks," Shinji said as he gave the young woman a seat.

"Wait why me," she asked as she didn't like being ordered around much.

Shinji just gave her the evil stare before speaking. "This woman needs to feel comfortable so get some drinks," he said which Asuka understood. She then went to get the drinks leaving Shinji alone with the young woman.

"Ok how about you start by telling me your name," Shinji said as he knew if he was going to help his client he needed to know her name.

"My name is Takuya Mikoto and well it's my son he's been attacked by a demon," Mikoto said as she knew what attacked her son and put him in a sorry state.

"Can you explain what attacked him," Shinji asked in a calm and gentle manner as she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"My 14 year old son he went out with his friends to this club and I don't know what happened exactly but he didn't come home on time until an hour and a half later he came limping to the door and fell down. I called the paramedics and when they arrived and tried to treat him they said that he was in a coma and they are trying to keep him stable but they said it was almost like his soul was sucked right out of him," Mikoto explained before she broke down for Shinji would have to guess the millionth time.

"I think your son was attacked by a Succubus," Shinji said trying to comfort her just when Asuka came in with the calming tea.

"Is there a way to save him?" the young mother asked as she was a mother who wanted to save her son.

"Kill the Succubus who took his soul," Shinji said plainly as he knew he just received a mission.

"Will you do it?" she asked as she wanted to save her son.

"We'll do it we'll bill you after the mission but for now we need to know where this club is," Shinji said as Asuka was shocked.

"Wait club ok usually I would love to go there but those places in Japan are filled with perverts," Asuka said as Shinji gave her a glare showing that this ran to some personal level for him.

"His friends said it was a new one called club Lilith," Mikoto said as Shinji got all the info he needed.

"Ok thanks," Shinji said as he went to pick some gear out for this mission.

"Go home and rest, we'll handle the rest from here," Asuka said before she went to get Shell Bullet and Soul Eater.

Mikoto left hoping that her son would hold on long enough for this Succubus to be killed.

(Later)

"Ok Asuka your coming on this hunt with me," Shinji said surprising Asuka.

"Wait really?" she asked surprised that Shinji thought she was ready for her first hunt.

"Yes but here are some guidelines to hunting a Succubus one is that they play for both teams if you know what I mean second if they kiss you on the lips or anywhere that can arouse you then you're as good as dead if you don't snap out of it third they usually make the first move if there pray refuses to try anything," Shinji said as he made sure Yui and Shizune were loaded and to bring spare cartridges.

"Wow those Succubus are like sexed crazed school girls," Asuka wise cracked as she was checking that she had spare bullets for Shell Bullet and Soul Eater ready.

"Ok ready," Shinji asked as he walked to the door.

"Ready," Asuka said as she followed Shinji out the door.

Shinji got on his bike as Asuka got behind him and held on tight. Shinji then revved up the engine and drove off to the location of club Lilith. The line when all the way across the block as Shinji had an idea. "Asuka do you have your NERV id?" the experienced hunter asked.

"Yeah," Asuka said as Shinji saw a plan forming.

"If need be you might need to bust it out," Shinji said as Shinji parked his bike and helped Asuka off.

"And if I don't what are we going to use to get in?" Asuka asked as she could see Shinji forming a plan.

"Asuka give me your arm and follow my lead," Shinji said as he linked his un-bandaged arm with Asuka.

"Oh I see where you're going with this," Asuka said as she saw the plan forming. "We act as a popular couple to get into the club so we could party," Asuka said as Shinji, smirked proving Asuka's theory.

"Ok act natural," Shinji whispered to Asuka as he walked up to the guard. "He man not that we're a bother or anything but me and my girl like to get into this dance club," Shinji said as he held an arrogant smirk.

The man checked him over as he figured the metal case had some instrument in it. "Sure man you and your lady can get in," the guard said as Shinji and Asuka walked in.

"Thanks," Asuka said as they passed the guard.

The guard smiled at them before, smirking, a sinister smirk after the left.

*enter Lilith's club music

As they entered they could hear the load music as the sound of people having fun talking and getting drunk could be heard. Shinji and Asuka passed a couple obviously drunk out of their minds practically having sex.

"Ok we're sure the Succubus is hiding in this club right," Asuka asked as she was disgusted b these horny perverts.

"Positive but it leaves me wondering why a succubus would hide out here instead of the other place," Shinji wondered as he could tell there was more to this than meets the eye.

"Ok so what's the plan Shinji," Asuka asked as she was read to slay her first demon.

"Ok you look around see if anyone looks suspicious I'll scope out the bar and ask question," Shinji said as though he didn't like leaving Asuka alone in this place but she was a half demon, a half demon with a short fuse but still able to take care of herself.

"Got it," Asuka said before she kept her eyes open and tried to use her demonic sensing ability to try and locate the demon. But something was off it was almost like the Succubus was everywhere at once. "Something's not right," Asuka said unaware of a camera watching both Shinji and Asuka closely.

(Meanwhile in a hidden room under club Lilith)

"**Both the Descendent of Sparda and the Daughter of Lord Mundas are within our grasp,"** a demon said while bowing to a woman who was dressed quite trampy who was also wearing a wig.

"Watch the Girl and send in our Succubus to the Sparda boy," the woman ordered as she watched everything.

"**Yes Mistress,"** the Demon said before it went out to carry out the order.

"Well looks like the show is about to begin," she said as she watched the monitors'.

(Back to the club with Shinji)

Shinji sat on a stool before he put out his order. "Get me a strawberry sundae," Shinji said as the woman a few years older than him rounded up on his and sat next to him.

"Sorry little boy but they don't serve it here but if you come with me then I'll give you more than a sundae," she said sweetly yet seductively before she found Shinji's Yui pointed at her head.

*Insert Taste the Blood

"Found my target you're a Succubus right," Shinji said surprising the woman before he pulled the trigger and knocking her to the ground forcing her to her demonic form which was a body that just screamed sex. The people didn't seem to notice as Shinji was wondering why.

"You don't get it descendent of Sparda you and the Daughter of lord Mundas have walked into a club of Demons," the Succubus said as Shinji took out his pistols and shot one of the lights causing everyone to react.

Everyone in the club then transformed into their true forms as some people didn't transformed showing they were human as said humans quickly ran out like a bat out of hell. "You know that just makes things interesting," Shinji said with a grin as he took out Ragnarock and raised the blade high in the air. "Let's get this party started then!" he yelled as he showed he was ready for a fight.

(With Asuka)

Asuka had her scythe out as she was hacking and slashing demons left and right. "Ok I don't think that lady meant to send us into a den of demons," Asuka said as she saw the humans run out of the place.

She then took out her gun Shell Bullet and started firing at the demons like crazy. "I can see why Shinji enjoys killing demons its real fun," she said as her demon sides' bloodlust came up.

A demon then snuck up behind Asuka but said German Devil hybrid pointed the gun behind her with the barrel facing the demon before she pulled the trigger killing the demon with a close range head shot.

"I'm getting good at this," Asuka said as she went to regroup with Shinji.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was shooting each demon that came at him with trained ease. He crisscrossed his arms while shooting showing how well a Marksman he was.

The Succubus was getting pissed off as she wanted to suck the soul of the last line of Sparda to make, herself more powerful. Besides the boss lady didn't say she couldn't keep a soul or two. The Succubus used its tail to grab Shinji but the tail was soon cut off by a scythe. The Succubus screamed in pain at the loss of its tail. Shinji turned and Saw Asuka holding her scythe with a grin.

"Lay off the hunter bitch," Asuka said as the Succubus was scowling.

"Shut up maybe I should just capture you and bring you to Lord Mundus," the Succubus said before Shinji kicked her in the back making her go flying to Asuka but said Germen had her scythe ready like a baseball bat of sorts. She swung it and Cut the Succubus in two.

A silver ball came out of the Succubus remains and came to Asuka before it turned into a mix between a Guitar and a Scythe. "Oh this I like," Asuka said as she strummed the guitar a little and found it played like a song from hell.

Shinji and Asuka saw they were surrounded by demons that wanted to kill them as they all transformed into their demon forms. "Well looks like the party just got better," Shinji said as he took out Ragnarock.

"Well then lets show these Demons what a devil hunter can do," Asuka said as she played a chord and fireworks you would usually see at a concert came up next to her as she started playing the guitar and fighting at the same time.

"My Asuka you really are Demon Hunting rock star," Shinji said as he hacked and slashed at the Demons.

"Thanks Shinji these Demons should consider themselves honored that they get a private show," Asuka said as she ripped another chord as demonic fire balls appeared behind her before firing them.

"Nice new moves Asuka," Shinji said as he took out Yui and Shizune and started firing at the Demons.

It was only, a matter of time till all the demons were defeated leaving a club empty of demons. "Ok there all dead," Asuka said as she replace her new Guitar Scythe she was naming Fiona with her Scythe Soul Eater.

"No there a strong Demonic power nearby," Shinji said as he looked up to the Balcony. Asuka looked up as she heard the clacking sound of high heels coming in. Then a woman appeared from the Balcony as she looked pissed.

"Damn you killed my lackeys and food provider," she said as she was pissed before she grabbed her stomach shushing something.

"So you're the bitch who summoned all those demons," Shinji said as he pointed Ragnarock at her to help make a point.

"I'm no bitch Mundus had me make sure a base of operations is set up for when he takes over," she said as she could feel it wanting a meal.

"Well we'll just have to tear this place down," Asuka said as she swung her scythe ready for combat.

"Well someone is a snotty little bitch," the woman said as Shinji swung his sword to the side.

"How about you tell us your name for your grave stone," Shinji said as he smirked a sadistic smirk.

"The name is Marian mother to Mundus child within my womb," Marian said as she shushed her stomach again that had a half breed like Asuka in it.

She then jumped down as she removed her wig showing she was bold which, was never, a good sign. "Now I've been looking to let loose some, and sense you killed my babies meal provider might as well feed it raw," She said as clawed Tentacles came out of her back.

"Asuka I think were about to meet your half sibling if you really are Mundus daughter," Shinji said as Asuka was scared as the woman turned into a slimy bioweapon like Demon that looked deformed.

"**Now Shinji you're going to be my baby's next meal,"** the woman said as her head appeared on the front of the Spawns face.

"Well Lady lets finish this party!" the Descendent of Sparda yelled before he ran to his opponent head on with his sword raised.

Asuka quickly snapped herself out of her daze and joined Shinji on the Offensive.

*Insert Devil May Cry boss theme

Shinji jumped up and slashed a tentacle off as the Spawn of Mundus grabbed him and started smashing him into the ground.

"Freeze break," Shinji called as the arm was frozen solid allowing Shinji to bust free from the restraint. The Demon let out a roar of pain as Asuka came in and started shooting the demon with her Shell Bullet.

The Demon started blocking from Asuka's onslaught before said German half demon ran at the Angel and used her scythe to cut off an arm.

The Demon spawn didn't take kindly to that before it got Asuka away from it causing her pain. **"Damn it you're not supposed to harm the Red head you brat,"** Marian said as she knew no harm was to come to Asuka for Mundus plan to work.

Shinji knew this beast was tough so he needed to pull out all the stops but he didn't want to rely on the Right Arm of Lucifer so he went for his broad Sword Ragnarock, jumped up into the air, and stabbed the demons spawns back.

The Demon Spawn thrashed as it could feel the sting of the blade hurting it as it tried to get Shinji off it. "Asuka you can start shooting any time now," Shinji called as Asuka was reloading.

"Ok I'm ready," Asuka said as she finished reloading her gun. Asuka aimed carefully as she could see a Fetus reject weak point was showing up. "Ok ugly go back to hell," Asuka called before she pulled the trigger while charging her demonic power into it. The Bullet now glowing a demonic red sailed through the air before it made impact with the demon killing it as Marian was shot out as she too was close to death.

The souls that the Spawn of Mundus had absorbed were being released as Shinji saw that the kid should be ok soon. "Wow Asuka you killed your unborn Sibling," Marian said trying to stay alive.

"Shut up that thing can't be my sibling," Asuka said as she pointed her gun at the deranged woman.

"Why of course it is or half sibling in this case because both of you came from the same father Lord Mundus," Marian said as she chuckled as her body was starting to turn to ash.

"Stop lying I would know if I was the daughter of a insanely powerful lord of Hell," Asuka screamed as the Woman let out a deranged laugh before she pulled the trigger sending the bullet through her head just as it turned to ash.

Asuka was starting to wonder if she was cut out for all of this as Angels seemed like a better thing to kill because she was isolated in her Entry Plug while with Most Demons she had to kill up close.

"Asuka no matter what the psycho woman said you are still my partner and my friend," Shinji said while Hugging Asuka giving her a shoulder to cry on.

Asuka smiled before she hugged back she figured Shinji was trying to shoulder the worlds burdens on his own but she didn't want to put anything else on his shoulders. "Thanks Shinji," Asuka said as she hugged back.

(The Next day)

Mikoto was back at Cruel Angels Thesis with a smile on her face. "Thank you both of you, you save my son I don't know how much I owe you but I'll pay you back every cent if it kills me," Mikoto said as she had her check out as Shinji was punching in numbers.

"Well here's how much you owe us," Shinji said showing why Cruel Angels Thesis had the most reasonable prices.

"Thank you here's the money," Mikoto said as she wrote the check. "I'm going to suggest you all to my friends whenever they have a demon problem," Mikoto said while smiling before she left.

"Hey Shinji when am I going to be able to mount a Demons head on the wall?" the Germen red head asked as she walked through the back door.

"When we kill something that's head is worth hanging," Shinji said as he put his feet on the front desk before he place a Magazine on his face.

"Baka," Asuka whispered before she headed up to the Dojo to practice her new weapon.

(Meanwhile with Gendo)

Gendo was reviewing video footage of his son fighting Demons with no fear what, so, ever as he saw his scenario might be declared dead. Apparently Shinji had faced Hell right in the face and fought hard he knew there had to be a way to get his son to be fearful and easily controllable.

"**Perhaps I can help with your Devil Hunter problem,"** A demonic female voice said as Gendo saw Spider Web as black as night appear in his office coming from the Tree of Sephiroth on his ceiling.

"Who are you and how can you assist me with the Third Child," Gendo questioned as big spider legs came out of the web as a Spider Human hybrid came out. It was a woman with purple eyes, ghost white skin black armor, a Spiders legs for her legs and a human female torso that looked quite attractive.

"**Oh me and Shinji go way back in a way I'm a Demon of Shinji's past one that he still has nightmares from,"** the Spider Woman said as she had a sinister smirk.

"So you can fracture the Third Childs will and reduce him to being nothing more a scared child," Gendo asked as he wanted to know more about this demon.

"**Yes but if you require my services you must give me something in return,"** she said as Gendo looked at her with a cold expression.

"What may that be," Gendo questioned as he knew she could bring up a scar of Shinji's past.

"**The Red haired girl you know the Pilot of that red Angel's spawn,"** the woman said as her master needed Asuka.

"One more question who are you so I can have a name to my new business associate," Gendo asked while smirking.

"**Call me Black Web,"** she said as she gave a fang filled grin.

(Side Story)

EESKK: hello and welcome to the first side story of Devil Armed Shinji this is where I will tell the story of Yui before Shinji's birth and before she met Gendo please leave a review for it.

(Start)

(PS: this is my first time doing first person point of view so please be nice)

My mother once asked me what I would do after high school before I graduated. I told her I wanted to meet my Biological father as me and my step dad never got along. My mother smiled at me and told me he was a great man named Sparda.

After graduation I took my life savings and went to locate my father and he was living in the coastal city of Tokyo. I was nervous but when I met him he was everything I ever hope for in a father. He told me his life story how he was the Dark Knight Sparda who betrayed his own kind and sealed his own power and the gates to hell.

But then my father asked me what I would want to do for a career I first asked him what he did for a career. He answered me with he hunted demons so I told him I would like to hunt demons and he taught me how to destroy demons. But then came a tragic day he was killed by a demon named Mundus just when he had developed a sealing power that would seal Mundus forever.

I took my Fathers sword and my pistols Ebony and Ivory and went to hunt down Mundus to avenge my father. Now I find myself on Mallet Island in front of a mansion to kill my father's murderer.

(3rd person point of view)

Yui Ikari Sparda was dressed in a comfortable pair of dark blue skinny jeans as she was wearing a black tank top and a purple trench coat with her father's beloved sword the Sparda AKA the Force edge was in front of a door of a huge mansion that she was sure was crawling with Demons which was how she liked battle odds against her and powerful opponents.

"Mundus I'm coming for you," Yui said with fury in her eyes before she opened the door which said door opened ominously daring Yui to enter.

Yui Ikari the Demon Killer entered the mansion which was the home of Mundus ready to avenge her father.

The room Yui was in was dark as she saw that front foyer was massive. It was then that the lights came on showing Yui was surrounded by Mundus wreches. "Well then let's get this part started!" the Daughter of Sparda yelled before she started swinging her father's sword with trained ease.

The wreches didn't stand a chance as they were all either chopped up or gunned down. "These guys were too easy," Yui said before she continued through the house.

You soon found a locked door as she knew what she did to lock doors. She took out her Devil Fist and punched the door down sending it off its hinges showing a whole that obviously did not lead to the basement.

"Well looks like I'm going down to Hell," the daughter of Sparda said before she jumped down to hole to find her father's killer.

(TBC)

ESKK: please to anyone leave a review and I will give you an ultimate cookie.


	7. Dance of the Devil

Devil Armed Shinji

ESKK: hey I finally got another chapter for Devil Armed Shinji ready and I hope you will all enjoy it because you know I do.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashback talk,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon Talking,"**

"_**Demon Thinking,"**_

"**DEMON YELLING,"**

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Devil May Cry so don't sick any lawyers on me.

*Insert Devil Never Cries

(Start)

Shinji looked up and saw a massive Demon flying over head but what really caught his attention was the angel. Its face resembled Ying and Yang as he knew there was more to it than meets the eye. Shinji was in his Devil Unit as he was carrying a pallet rifle and had a sinking feeling that Demon wasn't here for a stroll.

"Asuka be careful this Angel is different from the last few," Shinji said as he knew something was off.

"Shut up I can handle this on my own," Asuka said as she was carrying a progressive spear and ran at the angel and cut it in half. "See easy as riding a bike," she said as Shinji was skeptical.

"It couldn't be that easy can it," Shinji said as he had his guard up.

It was then that the Angel split in two completely and became two angels. "Crap," Asuka said as she had to fight the orange one.

"I'll take on the blue one," Shinji said but there defeat was inevitable.

(Later at the debriefing room)

"You idiot you humiliated my EVA!" the Germen Devil Hunter yelled as he eyes went to being slits again.

"My fault you wouldn't wait, to think of a plan you let your pride, arrogance, and your thought of being the best at everything get the better of you," Shinji yelled as he knew Asuka was his partner.

"Oh don't go pointing the blame on me," Asuka countered as everyone was getting annoyed.

"How about you start taking responsibility for your actions," Shinji argued which shocked Asuka as she knew she was a responsible woman.

"Both of you shut up we got made a mockery today and you two are bickering like children," the sub commander scolded as he knew they had to defeat the angel.

"Fine," both Asuka and Shinji said at the same time.

"Now tell me what, is your jobs in NERV," Kouzu asked.

"To pilot EVA," Asuka replied before Shinji smacked the back of her head causing her to yelp.

"To hunt Angels," Shinji corrected as he didn't care about NERV.

"Exactly Shinji you two are lucky that the JSSDF is giving us another chance to kill the angel but that demon in the sky is giving me the creeps," Kouzu said as Maya came in.

"Uh sir the Demon in sky has come in for a landing in front of the Angel and well there communicating," she said as she was still surprised.

The group which consisted of Shinji, Asuka, Kouzu, and Misato ran and to the control room which showed the Angel who was recovering from the N2 strike had an Energy line coming to a Gargoyle like Demon.

"_**Come on Israfel both the angels and the demons wish to wipe out mankind can't you see an alliance would work perfectly,"**_ the Demon said to the Angel as Shinji could hear it in his mind.

"Guys the Demon is trying to convince the angel into an alliance," Shinji said as everyone Rei included was visibly shocked.

"Ok its one thing to fight angels in this war but Demons is another thing all together but both sides working together, is just insane," Misato said as she had to bump up her training methods.

"I have an idea a joint synchronized attack at the angel should be able to defeat it but we should have two tracks in the event that the Demon Absorbs the Angel," Shinji said as he already knew the perfect song for the second track.

"You read my mind Shinji," Misato said as she knew Shinji was a trained professional when it comes to Demons.

"I look to please," Shinji said as he had to wait and see what the training regime Misato was going to give the two Devil Hunters.

(After School a few days later)

Shinji was on his way back from school as he was carrying a guitar case. He saw a moving truck In front of the Apartment complex and figured someone must be crazy enough to move into Tokyo-3 the city of Angels and Demons.

When Shinji arrived at the flats he saw that someone had moved in with Misato and figured who it was. "Asuka get out of my room," Shinji said as he slammed open the door.

"Wait I thought you would get different living arrangement," Asuka said as she came out surprised dressed in casual wear.

"Well you thought wrong but now that you moved in with me that means I can deliver a heavy dose of Training from Hell so you just entered boot camp," Shinji said with a sinister grin.

"Oh crap," Asuka said as she knew if Shinji's training at Cruel Angels Thesis was hard then she has just entered the pits of Hell.

"Now rule 1 Asuka you will be shot in your sleep while you sleep but don't worry I, won't hit you unless I really want to," Shinji said his sadistic grin growing.

"Shinji don't try and scare Asuka let the Demons do that," Misato said as Shinji had an innocent look on his face that his malice and evil.

"Can't make any promises," Shinji said as his innocent look didn't leave his face.

(Friday)

Shinji had owned up to his word and shot Asuka while she slept which was the perfect wakeup call as adrenaline was nature's steroid after all. Shinji and Asuka were both in their training gi as they were doing what Shinji calls Mirror boxing. It was meant to get them in better synch as later Shinji and Asuka had to do something similar to Dance, Dance Revolution. But the only difference was that you were using your entire body.

"Ok you two, Mirror boxing is over time to train for the first song," Misato called as she finally finished setting up.

Shinji and Asuka then got on the board and started the training to get into synch with each other. Let's just say it wasn't going to well.

A few days passed as Shinji and Asuka were making a little improvement. But so far it wasn't going good. We find Shinji and Asuka on a Friday as they missed a couple of days of school as they were trying to get the hang of it.

There was a knock on the door as the duo looked at each other daring the other to answer the door. Shinji and Asuka then both went to answer the door so they could better synch. Shinji opened it as Asuka saw the stooges and her friend Hikari.

"Hey guys what's up?" the experienced Devil Hunter asked.

"Well we were bringing you the hand outs of the classes you missed sense even though there is an angel attacking there was still school," Kensuke said as he handed the papers.

"Want to come in?" the Germen Devil Hunter asked as she pushed Shinji out of the way.

"Sure," Hikari said before she and the two boys walked in.

"So Asuka Toji told me that you have been working at a place called Cruel Angels Thesis that apparently specializes in Hunting Demons," Hikari said as Toji must have been getting advertisement for the shop.

"Yeah why do you have a demon you want taken care of?" the Germen teased as Hikari just sweat dropped thinking everything was fine.

"No I just know I can look you guys up if I do have a Demon problem," Hikari said as she waved her hands and turned her head all anime style.

"Whatever you say," Asuka said as Shinji was talking to his friends.

"So Kensuke remember when I asked you to do a little research on the term Sparda?" the Demon hunter asked as he was drinking a can of soda.

"Yeah and I was able to pull some information on him," Kensuke said as he took out the papers he's been hiding. "It took me some hacking but apparently there was a Devil who betrayed his own kind and was able to seal them all off in hell," Kensuke said as he gave Shinji the papers. "Many religions at the time had different views of Sparda but one thing they all had in common was that he was a hero a Dark Knight," Kensuke explained as Shinji was wondering why no one has heard of him or was able to look him up on any sacred text.

"Someone is trying to cover Sparda up," Shinji concluded as he knew there was no way that people big on religions would just forget to put Sparda on any of their text.

"Maybe but who would want to cover something like this up?" the speckles boy asked.

"Maybe it's a conspiracy," Toji offered his opinion but there was no way they could prove it.

"For now leave this to the detective of the group and I'll try and figure out more on Sparda," Shinji said as the duo nodded.

(Later that night)

Shinji was in his room trying to sleep as he finished polishing his weapons. Misato went to NERV to settle a few things which left Shinji and Asuka in the apartment all alone.

Asuka came into Shinji's room with a scowl on her face. "Ok third child here's the rule this line here Third Child," she said motioning to the floor. "Is the impenetrable Wall Jericho, pass it and you die," Asuka said as Shinji just smirked.

"You better get your facts straight the only thing the Wall of Jericho is famous for was falling," Shinji said with a smirk causing Asuka to fume. "And besides if you wanted company tonight I could stay up and make sure you don't have nightmares," Shinji said as he looked at the ceiling with his cocky smirk.

"Ok smart ass then this is now the Great Wall of China," she said as she smirked knowing Shinji couldn't counter.

"Demons easily got over the wall back then and so did the Hunts clan by climbing over it Dumb ass," Shinji countered showing his smarts.

"What The hell do you have a college degree or something?" the Germen pilot asked as she was shocked.

"A bachelor's degree in History, a master's degree in culinary arts, and a Doctorate degree in Mechanics," Shinji said shocking the girl as he was already a college graduate like her. "Any more questions my young partner," he wise cracked as Asuka just sighed in defeat before she walked over to Shinji's futon and laid down with her back facing him.

"Do anything of the perverted sort and I'm grabbing Soul Eater super heating the blade then neutering you," Asuka threatened as she did not want to feel the Right Hand of Lucifer feeling her up.

"Whatever you say princess," Shinji smart mouthed before he went to sleep.

"Baka," Asuka said as she tried to catch some sleep.

"Goodnight princess," Shinji said before he too drifted off to sleep.

(On the day of the operation)

Shinji was in his Devil Unit as he was synching with it. "The seven deadly sins: Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Lust, Greed, and Envy. The four horsemen: Conquest, War, Famine, Death," Shinji chanted before his Eva came to life.

Shinji's and Asuka's Eva were in a launch pad right next to each other as they awaited for the operation to begin.

(In the Central Dogma)

"The Angel has breached the last defense line," Makoto called from his terminal.

"Both Eva's units Devil and 2 are ready," Maya said from her Terminal.

"Demon is currently hovering over the sky the JSSDF are currently trying to lure it away from the Angel

"Ok Shinji and Asuka we need to match your attacks with the song got that," Misato called as she knew Shinji and Asuka could do it. Hopefully they won't need the Right Hand of Lucifer. Not after what she found out about the backlash of it.

(Flashback)

Misato was in front of Ritsuko on her night shift after what she found out what the Right hand of Lucifer does to Shinji's body every time he uses it. _"Ok your saying that that Right Arm of Satan or whatever is mutating Shinji's body,"_ Misato said as she couldn't believe it all that power had to come with a price.

"_I'm sorry Misato but every time Shinji unleashes the Right Hand of Lucifer as he calls it, his body is undergoing a transformation of sorts and its slowly eating away at his body until he actually becomes a demon himself,"_ Ritsuko said as she didn't know what she could do to save Shinji's life.

"_But isn't there something you can do you're a doctor can't you just try to put the backlash onto the EVA or something,"_ Misato asked as she didn't want Shinji to lose his humanity.

"_I'm sorry Misato unless he can have a Demons Blood already in his DNA then there's the chance he could lose control of the Right Hand of Lucifer,"_ Ritsuko said as she needed to do some information gathering on Shinji's ancestry to see if he had at least one relative who was a demon.

"_Does he even know?"_ Misato asked as she needed answers.

"_I think he's known for a while now sense he only uses it as a last resort,"_ Ritsuko said as she was truly sorry.

"_Then I guess this is the Devils work then,"_ Misato said as tears were coming out of her eyes as she left. To her this must have been like finding out one of her kids might have an incurable disease that he could die from if he doesn't stay at a hospital.

(Current time in Asuka's plug)

"Ok Shinji don't mess up we need to give this 100%," Asuka said from her Entry Plug.

(With Shinji in his plug)

"I'll give it 300% for kicks," Shinji said with a smirk.

(In Central Dogma)

"Ok remove outer power source," Misato ordered before the timers appeared for Asuka's EVA. "Launch Eva," Misato ordered when the music started.

*Insert Dance Like you want to win

When the EVA's reached the surface they were propelled into the sky. Both took out a progressive Spear which they threw down cutting the Angel in half making it into two angels.

When the EVA's landed Unit 1 used its tail to grab the Pallet Rifle and started running while shooting the angel. Asuka in her red EVA was firing a Pallet Cannon at the Angel as they were attacking with trained choreography.

The Angel soon started firing at the EVA's as they were both back flipping to avoid the lazar blasts from the angel.

They soon stopped at a spot with EVA sized drawn foot prints which when stepped on by both EVA's made a wall rise up just when the Angel fired a powerful blast which made a dent. Shinji and Asuka in there EVA's came out of the cover and started firing, Shinji with Eve and Lilith, and Asuka with a Pallet Rifle.

The twin Angels then jumped up and destroyed the cover as both EVA's got out of the way.

(In Central Dogma)

Misato was barking orders as the Cities defenses were firing at the angel.

(In the battle field)

Shinji and Asuka's EVA's were in perfect synch as they both uppercut Punched the angel sending it air born before they kicked the Angel into the same directions causing them to merge back together.

Both EVA's jumped up into the air while they were spinning before they got side by side and simultaneously kicked both cores of the angel causing it to reach out for the Demon that was under attack.

*End music

"**Glad to see you see reason,"** the Demon said before it quickly took care of the JSDF and dived down for the Angel. When it landed and the Angel stopped sliding the Demon grabbed both EVA's by the head and threw them away from the angel.

The Demon then went to devouring the Angel to turn itself into a fallen angel. The Fallen Angel now looked like a more humanoid version of the angel with two black feathery wings on its back, more muscle and it had the yin yang head of the former angel on its chest which means it has the same powers as the angel.

Shinji quickly ran to Asuka in his EVA and attached an Umbilical cable to restore power to her systems. "Guys activate the second track when the Cable is detached," Shinji said taking charge.

(In Central Dogma)

"EVA Unit 2's power has been restored," Maya said as Makoto prepared to start the second track.

(With Asuka)

"I was waiting for this moment," she said with a grin.

(In Central Dogma)

"Send Asuka a progressive Scythe and the Revolver Pallet pistol," Ritsuko said as this was going to get good.

"Got it," Hyuuga said as he put in the codes for the new weapons to be sent.

(In the battle field)

Asuka grabbed the new equipment and attached the pistols holster to the side of her EVA as she picked up the Scythe.

(In the Unit Devils Entry plug)

"You ready Asuka," Shinji asked as he looked ready to dance so to speak.

(In Asuka's Entry Plug)

"Do you have to ask Third Child?" the Germen Demon Hunter asked before she got the cable off.

(In the battle field)

*Insert Anime Opening for Devil May Cry

Both EVA's where next to each other before the ran at the Fallen Angel and both taking out there respected Melee weapons and slicing the Fallen Angel causing it to split in two but not before firing an energy blast which both EVA's dodged.

When the Music got slow Both EVA's were firing at the Fallen Angel twins with the pistols and doing some real damage to it.

But when the Angel fired dark energy blasts through its AT- Field both EVA's jumped into the air and spun allowing them to avoid the blasts.

But the Music soon got fast again signaling it was time for Melee again which Shinji and Asuka took out there weapons and started attacking the Fallen Angel with perfect choreography base attacks. But the soon kicked the Fallen Angel twins at each other causing them to meld back together.

The music was almost done which showed it was time to finish it. Both Shinji and Asuka's EVA grabbed on to each other as Unit Devils thruster activated and when they were air born they took out there Melee weapons and struck down on the Fallen Angel both blade striking the Black cores killing the merger between a Demon and an Angel.

(In Central Dogma)

"Mission accomplished," Misato said as she let go a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

(In Unit Devils Entry plug)

"Ok Asuka as a celebration for a job well done I'm ordering Pizza anything you want on it and Strawberry Sundays on me," Shinji said with a grin on his face.

(In Unit 2's Entry Plug)

"Well sense your being a gentleman about it why not," Asuka said shrugging what they hell.

(TBC)

ESKK: Time for the, none funny Omake again enjoy.

(Omake)

Yui Ikari Sparda arrived at the bottom of the hole and saw ledges where she could climb back up but she would use that for her escape.

She walked through the caverns a little bit until she arrived at a room with a beating heart on the floor and a Fast looking Demon that Yui always hated.

"Damn those Hell Furies really love showing up when they are not wanted," Yui said as she was lucky only one appears at a time.

Yui quickly took out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at the Hell Furry which was showing how fast it was. But Yui wasn't shooting randomly she was trying to draw it to her so she can finish it off with her father's sword the Sparda.

When the Hell Furry though it lost her it quickly found a sword stabbed into its back before it was cut in half spewing its blood everywhere. "But Hell Furies are really stupid and cocky," she said as she knew she needed to save her strength for Mundus.

Yui jumped onto the beating heart for when it beat it propelled her to a ledge with an odd looking door. "I'll be damned if Mundus isn't behind this door," Yui said before she opened the door and found herself in some kind of church that reminded her to the Greek temple of Zeus. She walked up to the statue of a man in regal clothing but three eyes.

"Ok Mundus I'm here for my revenge," Yui said as she was a woman who was pissed off.

"**Again I must face a Sparda strange fate isn't it,"** Mundus said even though his mouth wasn't moving.

"Strange and Ironic that it will end the same way," Yui said as she wasn't fucking around.

Mundus, chuckled which got on Yui's nerve. **"Irony favors you today daughter of Sparda look there,"** Mundus said as a light on his statue forms chest pointed to something behind Yui above the door. Yui looked and was shocked at what she saw. "Mother!" the young Sparda called as she tried to move to help her.

"**Don't even think about it blink and she dies,"** Mundus said as Yui was pissed.

"You," Yui said but Mundus quickly fired three energy spikes from his three eyes one in her thigh, one in her stomach, and one in her arm.

"Yui," the elder Ikari asked as she saw her daughter was in danger as her restraints were loose.

Yui was crying out in pain as she could feel that these spikes were keeping her in place. **"Fool,"** Mundus said as he was laughing. **"So sad humans will always be humans no more,"** he said as the room was shaking and the third eye was glowing like a lazar was charging. **"Has the Sparda Blood been spoiled over the ages?"** the lord of Hell asked as he was about done charging and was still laughing. **"Now die!"** he yelled before he let lose the laser.

"Yui," the elder Ikari called as she jumped down and pushed Yui out of the way getting hit by the laser instead.

"Mother," Yui called as she saw her mother was murdered in front of her eyes it was the same with her father. "Mother no," Yui said as she realized what her own revenge is doing to the people she loves.

"**Useless scum… but it is to be, excepted from a human she is clearly dead now,"** Mundus said in his deep demonic voice. **"What is the matter? It is time to end your pitiful life now!"** the lord of hell yelled as he finished charging another blast. Yui then glared at Mundus with a pair of demonic red eyes as the blast was deflected to the wall where it exploded.

"How long are you going to keep yapping?" the young Sparda asked as she now had a red aura around her. "Come down and show, yourself Mundus," Yui called as she was ready for a fight.

The entire room started to shake as the statue of Mundus started to come apart with a light under it. The hand started to clench as Mundus was coming out to play. The statues mouth open as Mundus started to get off his throne. Rocks fell on Yui but they were all destroyed by her red aura.

When Mundus was out of his statue form he spread his wings as Yui finally got a good look at him. Mundus was wearing armored war trousers as there was a cloth like towel wrapped around his waist. He had a beard, and his chest had a hole that was shaped like a heart and had dark substance in it. Mundus then crossed his arms in front of his chest and released an energy blast which caused the room to turn into a space with lots of stars.

One thing was for sure this battle had just started.


	8. Hunt of the Black Spider

Devil Armed Shinji

ESKK: hey I'm back with another chapter and might I say this chapter should be loved by all of you. Also you should all leave a review so I know where I need to improve and know if it meets your standards.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon Talking,"**

"_**Demon Thinking,"**_

"**DEMON YELLING,"**

"Messages/Demonic skills,"

SEELE:

*music Insert

(Scene Change)

^info reference at end of chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Devil May Cry so zip it lawyers.

*Insert Devil Never Cries

(Begin)

The council known as SEELE was in the middle of a meeting to discuss the latest deviance from the scenario.

SEELE 7: The scrolls did not for tell of demons.

SEELE 5: could it be that some of the scrolls have been misread?

SEELE 3: impossible the scrolls were deciphered thoroughly.

SEELE 10: then perhaps it has something to do with that blasted Sparda.

SEELE 8: impossible the last of the Sparda line is Shinji Ikari but he is only one thirds, demon.

SEELE 6: Yes but he had been able to slay demons left and right with the help of the second child.

SEELE 4: Yes but there has been reports of the second Child being the child of a powerful Demon known as Mundus.

SEELE 11: If that is true then it would be best to terminate her.

SEELE 12: But we need her for the scenario to take effect.

SEELE 1: Do not worry the Scenario will go as planned the Demons will be wiped out by Gods light and sent back to the pits from whence they came. For now I shall adjourn this meeting.

With that said the SEELE monoliths disappeared till there next meeting.

(Meanwhile with Gendo and Black Web)

"**Well Gendo it seems your son and the two female pilots are going on a camping trip this is the perfect chance to enact the plan I can also get a pleasant hunt from this,"** Black Web from behind Gendo on the wall as said royal bastard was finished going over the Intel.

"This will be our best chance to act Black Web so you must be there before he gets there to set up your trap," Gendo said to his demonic ally as he would soon get his scenario back on track.

"**Very well Gendo Ikari,"** Black web said before she opened a rift way to the hunting grounds with her, pray.

(On a Sunday at the flats)

Shinji was packing his gear for another one of his camping trips. Misato was ok with it as she saw it as a way to get the pilots survival training. The only problem was that Shinji also invited Rei and sense Asuka was also going per Misato's orders the German knew she wasn't going to like it.

When Shinji saw he had all the gear he needed which was his weapons Ragnarock, Shizune and Yui, his climbing gear, a camping knife, a compass, and a map he headed for Asuka's room to make sure she was ready. Shinji was more of an extreme survivalist and was intended to make sure Asuka and Rei gain from his camping ways.

"Hey princess you ready did you make sure to pack light?" Shinji asked after he knocked on the door.

"Yeah help me with this," Asuka called as Shinji walked in and almost face faulted.

"Asuka this isn't a vacation its survival training you packed way to much luggage," Shinji said referring to Asuka's over filled suit case.

"Well Baka what do you expect me to pack," she asked as she had an anger vein on her for head.

"The cloths off your back, your training Gi, your weapons, and a tooth brush," Shinji said as his left eye was twitching.

"But that's barely enough stuff to make it through the whole week," she said as she wanted to smack him.

"We'll be living off the land you're not always going to have the safety of modern technology to help you," Shinji said as he took training very seriously.

"Fine just let me get ready," Asuka said as Shinji walked out.

"You better hurry we're burning daylight," Shinji said as he walked back to his room.

When Shinji arrived he saw a picture frame with a picture of him and a girl with blond hair and green eyes smiling and standing in front of the church he was raised in. Shinji had a sad smile on his face as he remembered that girl's fate and the demon that caused it. "I'm sorry Koyuki," the young Demon Hunter apologized to the photo until he flipped it down so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

(Later)

Shinji arrived at Rei place as he went up to knock on her door. "Hey Rei I'm here to pick you up," Shinji said as he knocked on the door.

Shinji found this place was as disgusting as ever as Shinji was so tempted to shoot Gendo in the arm and demand Rei get better living arrangements.

Rei opened the door dressed in a pair of Shorts, a blue tank top, a pair of gloves, a big bag you would usually see on campers, and a small swish arming knife in her pocket.

"Rei sense this is your first time I need to warn you that I am an extreme camper so I'll let you bring the big bag because you might have a hard time climbing," Shinji said as he figured Rei would have a better time with this trip the Asuka.

"Thank you Ikari-san but I packed what I read in a book about camping," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok then let's go," he said before the due went back to the parking lot to get to his bike. They both got on with Rei holding on behind Shinji. The duo left and headed back to the flats.

(Later again)

Shinji parked his bike next to Misato's car just when the Major and Asuka were coming out. "Hey Shinji you and Rei ready to go?" the Major asked as she had a grin on her face.

"I am prepared for this survival training exercise Major Katsuragi," Rei said in her monotone voice.

"Yeah I'm ready, don't know about Asuka though," Shinji said with a grin on his face.

"Well baka I'm just as ready as I'll ever be," Asuka said carrying a small bag with the gear she needed.

"Ok then you three, get in," Misato said as the three kids entered the car Shinji taking shot gun and the girls taking the back seat.

(Later 12:00 in the afternoon)

The trio arrived at the forest that looked a bit dangerous as there were known sightings of demons in these woods. Luckily they were relatively weak ones compared to Shinji and Asuka.

"Ok Misato we'll see you next Sunday and please try to keep the apartment clean while we're gone also we'll call you if we have problems," Shinji said before he got off the car.

"Well don't exhaust yourself the forest can be a dangerous place," Misato said as Shinji smirked.

"Yeah but I'm also a dangerous guy," Shinji said with a smirk before he entered the path.

(About a few hours later)

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei soon arrived at a clearing as the sun was setting behind the mountains. Shinji stopped and kneeled down as he placed his bandaged arm on the ground and closed his eyes. "Ladies we'll be setting up camp here for our stay," he said as he took off his bag and went to get some branches and leaves to make a shelter.

"Wait how can, you, be so sure this spot will be our home camp," Asuka asked as she hesitantly put her bag down.

"We passed a lake of fresh water approximately half a mile away with daylight should make it easier to retrieve fresh drinking water and the area has soft ground with no sign of insects or parasites Pilot Ikari was wise to pick this area," Rei explained as she had a emotionless look on her face.

"Correct Rei now sense we'll be living off the land for the week we need to gather supplies to make a shelter that includes fire wood both of you will work together to find it and I'll be grading you both on this," Shinji said as he cut down some branches with leaves and some with no leaves and brought it to the girls to show what they needed.

"Ok we'll get everything we need," Asuka said as Rei kept her emotionless face which only served to piss of Asuka.

"Oh and Rei there are dangerous animals in the area so here take this," Shinji said as he gave her an odd looking whip that looked like a cross, it also had an S2 engine on the spot where the two parts meet as it also reminded her of the fallen 4th angel Shamshel but it only held the eye like design and the coloring.

"What is this weapon pilot Ikari?" the Albino asked as she looked at the item in question.

"That Rei is what I assume is an "^Angel Arm," I can't use it to its full extent and I also got another one from the third angel Sachiel but I can't really bring out there full power so I'm giving Shamshel to you," Shinji said as Asuka took it and immediately felt power course through her. Perhaps it was because of her classified heritage but if it was or not, she couldn't tell.

"What kind of weapon is it?" the first, child ask.

"It's a combat cross it's like a whip but instead of leather its metal and the rope part retracts," Shinji explains as he was about to get a few training dummies ready.

"Would you hurry up wonder girl we need to get supplies," Asuka called as Shinji just smiled at Asuka's antics.

"Practice with it a little you might be surprised," Shinji said with a smile on his face.

"I shall try," Rei said before she jogged to catch up with Asuka.

(With Asuka and Rei)

Asuka and Rei were gathering fire wood and any branch and logs they can find to make a camp fire and a shelter. "Asuka may I inquire a question?" Rei asked as she's been meaning to get something off her chest.

"Shoot," Asuka said before she saw Rei with a confused face. "I mean ask," she corrected to Rei would understand.

"Why did Shinji select you to help him hunt Demons he could have asked me yet he chose you specifically," Rei asked as she wanted to know more about these demons.

"Well to be completely honest I don't really he once told me I reminded him of someone I just assumed it was a girl friend or something but when I ask he just gets this sad face like something bad happened he doesn't want to talk about," Asuka said as she picked up another piece of fire wood.

"I wish to hunt demons if Evangelion becomes something I cannot pilot so I would know I'm not replaceable," Rei said as she looked at Shamshel in her hand.

"You'll never know Rei you might become a Demon Hunter also if you play your cards right," Asuka said as Rei understood that saying.

"Perhaps you're right Pilot Suhryu," Rei said with a small but rare smile.

"Of course I'm right wonder girl," Asuka said as she found more fire wood.

The girls soon arrived back at the campsite just in time to see Shinji skinning a few rabbits he caught. "Did you get the fire wood?" he asked as he was taking out all the meat that wasn't consumable. "Ok well sense we have the fire wood I'll start the fire you guys clean the meat you do know how to do that right?" the survival expert asked.

"Of course we do what kind of people do, you take us for," Asuka said as she was being over confident.

"Then start cleaning the meat," Shinji said as he passed the skinned rabbits to Asuka and Rei. Shinji then took the fire wood to start a camp fire.

After the fire was started Shinji then went to cooking the rabbits after Asuka and Rei finished cleaning the meat. As Shinji was cooking them over the fire he took in the soft breeze as he just loved his camping trips.

Asuka could see the look on Shinji's face as he was smiling and his eyes was closed it was like he was remembering something he hadn't felt in a while. When she was about to comment Shinji spoke. "Hey Rei you watch the meet me and Asuka will make the shelters," Shinji said as Rei had a counter comment.

"But pilot Ikari-kun I do not enjoy consuming meat," Rei said as she didn't want to eat meat.

"Rei out here, it's, do or die you're going to have to eat meat until we can find vegetables that you will enjoy," Shinji explained as he picked up some sticks and big leaves to make the shelter.

"Very well Pilot Ikari-kun," Rei said as she saw there was no arguing.

"And Rei don't call me "Pilot Ikari," just call me Shinji we are friends after all," the Devil Hunter said as Rei looked surprise with a slight tinge of red on her cheeks at the mention of friends.

"Very well Shinji-Kun," Rei said with a smile on her face as she made sure the rabbits meat would cook properly.

After about an hour the shelters were ready Shinji would have one while Asuka and Rei would be sharing a shelter. The meat was ready as Shinji took them out with a skewer and started eating. The food was good as Rei had to admit Shinji was an excellent cook whether it be, survival or home cooked meals.

"Well it's time for bed," Shinji said as he finished his roasted rabbit.

"Yeah I guess we can save ghost stories for another time," Asuka said as Rei had to admit today was quiet tiring. Rei quickly gave Shamshel one last look before she put it away.

Asuka and Rei went to their shared shelter made up of Logs and leaves while Shinji went to his single Shelter.

(During the night Shinji's dreamscape)

Shinji found, himself, at a lake side with a girl he knows is dead but it was his dream. He looked and saw that she was smiling and waving similar to Asuka. Shinji saw she was ready to go swimming and go fishing as Koyuki had a big smile on her face.

"Shinji come on lets catch some fish," Koyuki called as Shinji smiled and chased after her. But the minute his bare feet touched the water he heard a chuckle he would never forget. He then saw a wire of black web grab Koyuki as she screamed for Shinji to help her.

"**Come and get her if you can Demon Hunter unless you're scared,"** came, a Demonic female voice as he chased after and can steal hear Koyuki screaming. But when Shinji got there he found Black Web was standing over Koyuki as she was in a pool of her own blood and her blood was staining the Black Webbing. **"Oh your too late Shinji you just missed her,"** Black web said as she had a sinister smile on her face.

"You let me die Shinji why didn't you come help me," Koyuki's dead body said as it was mulled and destroyed. It was only the still one piece of half her face said as she had a sickening smile.

"**Why did you let her die Shinji maybe you should just quite lie down and die,"** Black Web said as some of Koyuki's limbs and organs were falling out.

Shinji was shocked as his expression was the wide eyes of horror. Shinji screamed as he ended up waking up.

(In realty)

Shinji shot up covered in sweat and short of breath as he saw he was still in his shelter. Shinji saw Ragnarock was next to his sleeping bag as he replayed the events of his dream again in his head. He thought he out grew that nightmare years ago but just being out here brought it back and Asuka and Koyuki's personality were so similar it was scary.

Shinji got out of his shelter and took his gear to do a little training. But unfortunately he woke Rei up with his training.

Shinji was hacking and slashing at the air as he imagined it was Black web he was attacking. "Damn why can't I keep Black Web from haunting my nightmares," Shinji said as he was still slashing.

"Perhaps I may assist if you are willing to tell me what's wrong," Rei said as she walked into the clearing with her Combat Cross Shamshel.

"It's nothing," Shinji said as he was being stubborn about it.

"It is not, nothing if it is bothering you to this level," Rei said as she took out Shamshel and attacked Shinji who dodged.

"Ok I'll explain while we train," Shinji said as he took out Ragnarock. The duo, soon were in a training session of Blade versus whip.

"A few years ago when I first got into Demon Hunting I met this girl in a way she was like me someone who lost people to the Demons. At first I didn't want anything to do with her but she was persistent so I eventually opened up to her. She was in a way my first love but one day when we were on a camping trip I heard of a spider demon called Black Web lurking in those woods and thought I could handle it. But she soon proved too strong for me and then Koyuki took a fatal blow for me. She was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She then told me she loved me and she would wait for him in heaven because that's where I was going when my time came and she died right there. I was so angry and sad that I couldn't protect the girl I love so I focused all my time on getting stronger I promised I would never let anyone close to me die like that again. To be honest she acted exactly like Asuka I swear they were twins," Shinji explained as Rei was getting the hang of Shamshel fast.

"I do not know what to tell you for that story but if there's one thing I can tell you, is that in order to exorcise Koyuki's ghost from your person then you must kill this Demon Black Web," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Well Rei sense you have gotten the hang of Shamshel its time to give you another weapon," Shinji said as he took out a needle gun of sorts that looked like Sachiel with the barrel being a long barrel and the mask on the side like an ornament. "This Rei is a weapon I got on my first battle against the angels I found that it's a needle gun that when the rounds insert into the enemy the blow up and send smaller needles through the body and some at other enemies doing more damage," Shinji said as Rei inspected the new weapon.

"Thank you Shinji," Rei said as she smiled.

(On Friday After noon close to the end of the camping trip)

The survival Training was starting to pay off as Rei and Asuka learned how to hunt set up traps and just plain survive in the wilderness. Rei was starting to gain some muscle as Asuka and Shinji taught her to shoot Sachiel with precision.

Asuka also seemed to be becoming a better hunter as she was able to tap in to her Demonic energy in small burst and found she could sense Demonic Energy but not as well as Shinji.

We now find the pilots cleaning up there camp site as Shinji had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong. The sun was starting to set as the boy and two girls finished their meal as Rei and Asuka could tell something had Shinji on edge.

"Hey baka what's up with you?" the German girl asked.

"I don't know it feels like my past is coming back to haunt me," Shinji said honestly. Rei was about to say something but they then heard a female chuckle coming from all around them.

"**You are so right little Shinji,"** came a voice Shinji knew all too well.

"Black Web!" the young Devil Hunter yelled as he looked pissed and scared.

"**Oh I'm glad to see you remember me little Shinji how many years has it been 2, 3, 4 years I lost track,"** Black web said as Black webbing was starting to appear.

"Asuka Rei both of you run and don't look back I'll handle Black web," Shinji said as he took out Shizune and Yui.

"Wait why?" the German pilot asked.

"Wait but Shinji-kun you can't," Rei said but Shinji intervened.

"DAMN IT YOU TWO DO WHAT I SAY!" the pilot of unit 1 yelled as Rei and Asuka turned to each other before nodding.

The two girls ran as they left Shinji to his demons. **"Oh Shinji don't let their torture be worse after all I am going to get them very soon,"** Black Web said as she came out of the shadows.

"I won't let you hurt them like you did with Koyuki," Shinji said as he started shooting.

Black Web smiled and blocked all of the bullets with a net of web. **"To bad you're going to watch the blue haired girl die little Shinji-chan,"** Black web said as she then went on the attack.

(With Asuka and Rei)

Asuka and Rei could hear the battle going on between Shinji and Black Web and it appeared Shinji was on the losing end. Asuka stopped running as Rei to the German with her emotionless eyes. "Damn it wonder girl we can't let him shoulder his burdens alone," Asuka said as her eyes were shadowed by her hair and her fists were clenched.

"I understand Pilot Suryu but as Shinji told me Black Web is a hunter and she never loses her pray but I believe it's time for the Hunted to become the Hunter," Rei said with a smirk as Asuka grew her own.

(Back with Shinji and Black Web)

Shinji was barely awake as he was now wrapped in a cocoon of black webbing as Black Web herself had an evil smirk. **"Poor little Shinji you've become so strong through the years yes you still can't beat Hells greatest hunter,"** Black Web said with a Grin

It was then that a bullet came out of nowhere and hit Black Web in her armored head catching her off guard. **"Well looks like Rei-Rei decided to come and play,"** Black Web said as she already had a trophy case for Rei. Black Web chased after the bullet line of fire that was coming rabidly as she dodged but she was only met with Asuka.

"Hiya," the German wise cracked.

"**What?"** the Spider Demon said before out of nowhere a log came swinging down upon her through a make shift rope. Black Web was hit by the log and sent tumbling down a steep him where she saw Rei hiding.

"Hello," Rei said with a smirk.

"**Found you Rei-Rei,"** Black Web said only for a net covered in leaves to rise up and trap her. **"This won't hold me,"** Black Web said as she cut the vines only to fall down a sink hole that's sides were covered in some lubricant so her spider legs wouldn't stick to the walls causing her to be trapped and getting stabbed by a few spiked sticks. **"I'm not done yet,"** Black Web said only for her to hear something rolling down the hill.

Asuka had pushed a boulder down the hill and it was rolling down to the hole. When it got there it fell in and crushed Black Web as her inner fluids were splattered everywhere. "Yes take that Hells greatest Hunter!" the German girl yelled in victory.

It was then that a silver sphere came out and formed into a gauntlet that had Black Webs covering and retractable blades that seem to be able to flex like a spider. Asuka could also swear that the blade was dripping with some sort of poison. ^"Arachnid," Asuka named her new weapon.

(Later at the clearing)

Asuka arrived at the clearing with Rei and started cutting Shinji out as the Demon Hunter was surprised. "How did you beat her?" Shinji asked as he was surprised.

"We just beat her at her own game of cat and mouse," Asuka said with a smile.

"You taught us those skills to begin with Shinji-kun," Rei said with her rare smiles.

"I guess I did, didn't I," Shinji said with a smile.

Shinji hugged both Asuka and Rei as he caught them by surprise. "Just shut up and be glad you're alive," Shinji said with a smile.

The two girl hugged Shinji back with a smile on their own faces.

(The next morning on the way back)

"So how was your hunting trip?" Misato asked as she had to write a report about it later.

"Oh good nothing interesting happened," Shinji said even though all three of them looked like Hell.

"Well next time you should bring me along that way we can tell ghost stories and make smores," Misato teased as Rei was silent.

"Not in your life Misato," Asuka said as the group drove off.

(TBC)

Weapon info

Angel Arms: Angel Arms are similar to Devil Arms but the mostly come as range weapons such as guns, scythes, whips, and spears, but on rare occasions they come as close range weapons but that is rare.

Arachnid: A devil arm gained from Black Web this Devil Arm blades have the ability to bend similar to a Spider allowing it to do more versions of damage the blades are covered in a poison that weakens you opponent with either Paralyses or Poisons them and eats away at the opponents, strength.

ESKK: hey my longest chapter yet and trust me when I say it is worth it. Anyway time for the OMAKE.

(Omake)

Mundus was flying in the air when he noticed the look in Yui's eyes. **"That flame in your eyes I remember seeing it in Sparda's eyes the very same when he protected you reached humans,"** Mundus said he hated that look.

"Why kidnap my mother of all people?" the half demon woman asked.

"**I can create a thousand mothers for you if that's what you want and I can very much kill them all if I so pleased,"** Mundus said before he flew up into the darken skies.

Yui jumped up and transformed into a reptilian form that resembles that of a Devil as it also had wings to boot. (Think Dante's Devil form from Devil May Cry 1 except as a female)

Yui started chasing after Mundus as she fired blasts of Demonic Energy at him. **"I'll seal you Mundus back in Hell,"** Yui said as she was intended on finishing what her father started. For what seemed like hours Yui dodged and fired energy lasers at Mundus until she felt a burst of strength. She then fired a hell dragon at Mundus doing even more Damage before she finished it off with an Energy blast sending Mundus into Mt. Asama's crater.

"**Now to fin**ish this Mundus," Yui said as she reverted back to her human form as she landed.

(TBC)

ESKK: well leave a review.


End file.
